EL ALBA
by karianloveyou
Summary: Natsuki se ve atraida por una hermosa joven castaña, pero esta tiene un oscuro pasado. Subido el CAPITULO 12 y 13 arriba perdon por la espera los proximos capitulos saldran mas rapido, simplemente espero sus comentarios. ENYOY
1. Chapter 1

**EL ALBA**

**PROLOGO**

CIUDAD DE KYOTO 1977

No sabría muy bien como comenzar a relatar lo que a ocurrido este último tiempo, si hubiese estado preparada para ello de alguna forma… pero, ¿quien esta preparada para morir? Para sentir el desazón de lo inevitable y el frío desenlace de nuestra existencia. Yo como todo adolescente veía mi muerte como algo lejano y lúgubre, pensaba que me llegaría siendo muy anciana, con la idea casi inocente de desfallecer mientras dormía, sin dolor, sin apenas tener conciencia. A mis tiernos 18 años no sabia nada de la vida, nada de la decepción o de la maldad….sin duda era muy inocente. Tenia aún tantas cosas por vivir, tantas cosas que saborear y ahora en mi lecho letal, siento el calor de mis ultimas lagrimas quemándome las mejillas….

Mis últimos pensamientos son para mis padres que siempre me han amado tanto, me duele el alma solo imaginar el dolor que les causara mi partida. Me hubiese gustado verlos solo una vez mas, me hubiese gustado decirles lo mucho que los quiero.

Hay tantas cosas que me han quedado pendientes …es que cuando una piensa que se tiene todo el tiempo del mundo inevitablemente posterga todo.

Mis brazos y piernas se sienten muy pesados y entumecidos, hace rato que la nieve, que cae copiosa sobre mi inerte, cuerpo cubrió una amplia superficie de el, ya no puedo moverme no se si por el frío o por la perdida de sangre, ahora ni siquiera tiemblo, hago un esfuerzo para respirar concentrándome en tarea mecánica de tomar y sacar aire de mis pulmones, pero en poco tiempo ya ni eso puedo el sopor y la oscuridad se ciernen sobre mi desde algún punto periférico hasta el centro mismo de mi campo visual, y ya no respiro, puedo oír el latido acompasado de mi corazón cada vez mas lento y mas lejano como un reloj al que yo le queda mas cuerda, y miro el cielo…..no lo recordaba tan oscuro, y con los últimos agónicos retumbos de mi corazón pienso……como me gustaría haberme enamorado.

CAPITULO 1

Prefectura de Fuuka, Japón

Fecha actual

Recuerdo la palabra exacta que me vino a la mente cuando la vi por primera vez _extraña…..muy extraña_ . Todo en ella me pareció sumamente raro y no es que me fijara en su persona en particular, supongo que le resultaba casi imposible pasar desapercibida justamente por ese aire tan poco habitual.

Hacia apenas 2 semanas que había sido transferida a esta nueva escuela, mis padres estaban en pleno divorcio y mi madre en una actitud ofuscada decidió comenzar una nueva vida en el otro extremo de Japón arrastrándome con ella. No estaba demasiado feliz por la mudanza después de todo había dejado todo lo conocido y familiar para mi, para a aventurarme a un lugar al que era completamente ajena. Luego de pertenecer toda mi vida a Tokio, la ciudad de Fuuka me parecia casi rural. Me bastaron apenas unos días para darme cuenta que aquí el reloj avanzada en un tiempo propio con un andar muy lento que todos parecían seguir con beneplácito, o al menos eso me parecía, y me exasperaba muchísimo. Todo en esta ciudad me parecía soso y sin emoción, claro que no tarde en reclamarle a mi madre y ella con un tono condescendiente simplemente dijo_ No te preocupes natsuki, con el tiempo llegara a gustarte_

_¿Gustarme?_conteste_¡lo mas divertido que hay para hacer aquí es ver rumiar a las vacas¡¡¡_

_¡Vamos! …..no es para tanto….espera al menos empezar la escuela, si?_

_No lo se_ dije cruzando los brazos

_Hagamos un trato, si después de unos meses aun detestas este lugar, dejare que vuelvas a Tokio con tu padre, ¿qué te parece?_

_¿De verdad?…..muy bien entonces tolerare este lugar un tiempo mas y luego volveré a casa_ no pude evitar sentir un atisbo de arrepentimiento luego de decir aquello cuando el rostro de mi madre se ensombreció, no era que quisiera alejarme de ella era simplemente que extrañaba mucho mi hogar.

La escuela, muy a mi pesar, no estaba para nada mal, era enorme y ocupaba varias manzanas; a pesar de los años se la veía restaurada pero con cierto aire de abolengo, al principio me costo ubicarme por que contaba con innumerables aulas, pasillos y interminables corredores, en cuanto a la gente bueno no es que nadie fuese desagradable conmigo pero tome una actitud algo agresiva y distante hacia mis congeneres, es que no quería hacer ningún tipo de amistad después de todo mi estadía aquí seria breve.

Algunos muchachos en mi clase hasta se animaron a hablarme, ja¡ como si no supiese sus intenciones….solo una muchacha me había caído en gracia, se presento como mai tokiha….era de aspecto amigable y muy vivaz, y mi cara de pocos amigos no parecía desalentarla en ningún momento. A veces se me unía a la hora del almuerzo, hablaba mucho y me hacia preguntas acerca de mi vida en Tokio a las que yo solo respondía con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles. Mai me hablaba de cosas de la escuela, de los mejores sitios donde almorzar, descansar, escaparse hasta me contó todos los mitos y cuentos de fantasmas del lugar….era una excelente guía turística. Pase las primeras semanas ocupada en recorrer todo los rincones de Fuuka Gokuen.

Fue en una de mis expediciones, y tratándome de escapar de la clase de economía domestica, donde la vi por primera vez _que extraña_ ,,,pensé. Estaba tratando de echarme un siesta bajo la sombra de un copioso arce cuando escuche unas voces a lo lejos, cosa que me alerto de inmediato, no quería tener problemas por haberme saltado las clases, me asome entre los árboles con cautela para no ser vista, a pocos metros vi pasar a un grupo de chicas que hacían mas ruido que el normal todas felices y sonrientes…siguiendo a una muchacha que parecía mas alta, que de inmediato llamo mi atención, era como si se distinguiera del resto en una muy extraña forma. No es que hiciera algo diferente a las demás o estuviese vestida de otra manera que el uniforme reglamentario…simplemente era distinta y lo note de inmediato…..como explicarlo….comenzando por su piel que era de un pálido blanquecino que jamás había visto en otra persona y le daba un aspecto luminoso, tenia un caminar lento y erguido, pero por momentos parecía deslizarse, pude ver también una de sus manos de dedos largos y finos, acomodándose la cabellera castaña y abundante, parecía tener su propia vida cuando el viento la alcanzaba como la cabeza de medusa. El flequillo que le caía sobre la frente me impidió ver sus ojos, aunque no tarde en notarlos cuando su paso deslizante se detuvo en seco y pareció aspirar el aire para luego mirar en mi dirección, por una milésima de segundos pude ver sus ojos….nunca había visto una mirada asi, el color era difícil de definir una tonalidad miel pero había destellos rojizos en ellos, su mirada al igual que el de tono de sus iris era indescifrable…..como dije muy extraño. Podría jurar que había pasado desapercibida, mi corazón bajo su escrutinio se sintió acelerado, me escondí detrás del árbol lo mas rápido que puede, por un momento me sentí como un pequeño roedor a merced de un halcón. Mi respiración era agitada. Para mi asombro las voces se fueron alejando de a poco y me atreví a echar un vistazo…………sentí una mano sobre el hombro y ahogue un grito tapándome la boca cuando descubrí que era Mai haciendo cara de tonta….

_jajajajaja, ¿que pasa natsuki chan.?…¿te asuste?…..ajajá que cara has puesto jajaja_

_¡No vuelvas a hacer eso…y no estaba asustada!_ negué ante lo evidente_

_¡Si ya me di cuenta que estas super tranquila, ajajá_

_¡Tonta¡_

_¡Miedosa¡_me dijo sacándome la lengua con gesto divertido

_De todos modos ¿que haces por aquí?_ dije hoscamente

_Buscándote….para que dejes de estar holgazaneando_

_¡No estaba holgazaneando!_ manifesté indignada_ yo estaba………este….

_Si Holz-ga-za-nean-do _dijo esto mientras que noto que yo miraba repetidamente hacia donde la extraña muchacha se alejaba.

_Ey! que miras tanto_

_Nada, solo que me parecio muy extraña una chica_

_¿Extraña??????? ¿Quién, quien?

Miro sobre mi hombro para ver quien había captado mi atención…

No necesite decirle a cual de aquel grupo me refería supongo que para los ojos de Mai también destacaba.

_Puedo imaginarme de quien hablas…..Ella natsuki chan es Shizuru Fujino san, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Ciudad de Kyoto

1977

Lo primero que sentí fue dolor, agudo, penetrante en el pecho, me incorpore y rápidamente presione mis puños sobre el centro de mi tórax, eso pareció aliviarme en alguna forma, pero el dolor estaba ahí acechante esperando algún falso movimiento, hice respiraciones temerosas y cortas por unos minutos expectantes hasta que la molestia se desvaneció, con la misma presura con la que había aparecido. Fue cuando me percate que estaba completamente desnuda, cubierta solo por una sabana y sobre una cama metálica y fría. Me invadió el terror por no comprender ni como ni cuando había llegado a semejante situación, observe de reojo otras camillas metálicas similares a la que yo me encontraba, donde cubiertas por sabanas de un blanco níveo se adivinaban figuras humanas. Mis neuronas hacían sinapsis a una velocidad escalofriante para tratar de comprender…..basto ver una bandeja con instrumental médico para darme cuenta que si no lo era esto se parecía mucho a una morgue. Que otro lugar podría ser. Presa del pánico me incorpore lo mas rápido posible, aunque casi caigo de bruces al piso al no percibir que la camilla estaba mas alta de lo que pensaba. Corrí envuelta en la sabana hasta lo que parecía era un puerta. Por algún motivo mis piernas parecían muy torpes, llegue a una especie de vestuario donde encontré un ambo de los que usan los médicos y me vestí tan rápido como pude. Mientras me cambiaba vi una ventana abierta que daba a un callejón, trepe por ella y me escape de aquel lúgubre lugar. Si a la gente le llamaba la atención mi aspecto no lo note, corrí como nunca, aun siendo invierno y estando descalza no note el frío en lo absoluto, la noche ya había caído. Llegue a un parque que me resultaba vagamente familiar y me senté en un banco cubierto de nieve. Apretándome la cabeza con las manos, tratando de exprimirme los recuerdos y que surgieran a la superficie de mi conciencia. Finalmente vinieron hacia mi en flashes y imágenes.

Primero, mi madre llorosa sujetando mi cuerpo inerte contra su pecho

_ siempre te querré hija mía_.

Luego, mi propia imagen en la nieve con labios púrpuras por el frío.

Después, las sirenas agudas de una ambulancia, alguien que no conozco enfundado en guardapolvo blanco.

_Es tan lamentable, era tan joven y bonita_

Mi propia imagen yéndome de casa. _Vuelvo enseguida_

Una imagen oscura persiguiéndome y a mi misma tratando de escapar.

Unos dedos helados en mi cuello, mi propia sangre en una boca depredadora y sedienta.

Una voz profunda y oscura _ No te preocupes, al final lo disfrutaras, no te resistas mas_

Mi voz llorosa y resignada _Porque me hace esto, porque……._

_Ssssssssssssssssshhhh no llores mi pequeña flor, es simplemente que hueles demasiado delicioso._

Y al final, el rutilante de mi sangre tiñendo la nieve bajo mis pies….cayendo gota a gota.

Cuando pude organizar mis recuerdos como si fuesen piezas de rompecabezas, mire claramente hacía la oscuridad de la noche y llegue a una conclusión muy simple: yo ya no era yo sino algo mas que me costaba definir y quien me había hecho esto me las iba a pagar muy caro.

Prefectura de Fukka

Tiempo actual

Por algún motivo los días siguientes trate de evitar el lugar donde tuve mi primer encuentro con esa extraña muchacha, Mai me mostró la parte de la escuela que estaba designada a sala del consejo estudiantil, así que también trate de evitar aquel sitió, llegue a la conclusión que si tanto me había afectado la presencia y el mirar de la presidenta del consejo simplemente tenia que no cruzarme con ella, como explicarlo, bajo su escrutinio que fue menos que segundos me sentí nerviosa, incomoda y consternada. Simplemente no tendria que verla y listo.

En los siguientes días mis esfuerzos tuvieron frutos, parecía como si Fujino Shizuru nunca hubiese sido parte de la escuela, pero yo simplemente no dejaba de pensar en su extraño mirar, era presa de una profunda ambivalencia por un lado no quería cruzármela bajo ninguna circunstancia pero por otro lado me causaba muchísima curiosidad, quería saber porque me afectaba tanto, y pase de creerla extraña a simplemente misteriosa.

Fui adaptándome de apoco a la vida en Fuuka pasados las 3 semanas la escuela no me resultaba tan extraña, gracias a Mai me sentía un poco mas en casa, mi madre por su parte hacia todo lo posible porque estuviera a gusto, nuestra casa en Fuuka no era para nada fea, una típica casa japonesa con un pequeño jardín en la parte trasera que mama se esmeraba por mantener pulcro y bonito, aunque no se parecía en nada al hermoso semipiso en que el vivíamos en Tokio. Trataba de hablar por teléfono con papa al menos 3 veces a la semana y escribirle mails cada vez que podía. En definitiva, todo era bastante monótono hasta que inevitablemente la jefa del consejo volvió a posarse en mi camino. Fue un día muy tarde en la escuela, me tocaba hacer el aseo del aula con otros compañeros, y sin darme cuenta me dejaron sola a terminar la maldita tarea, ya el sol comenzaba a despedirse cuando salí del aula, y sentí la extraña sensación de ser observada, pensé que era una broma de los de mi grupo por ser tan desagradable con ellos, pero no ví a nadie, mientras sentía mis propios pasos en el corredor, pude escuchar como otras pisadas me seguían marcando el mismo ritmo que las mías, deteniéndose y avanzando cuando yo lo hacia. De mal humor y dispuesta a darle su merecido a quien se atreviera a hacerse el gracioso conmigo, volví sobre mis pasos. La sensación de ser observada desapareció. Di un profundo respiro y de la nada sentí como una de las puertas de las aulas se deslizaba dando paso a Shizuru Fujino, mi primera reacción fue bajar la mirada, y seguir caminado sin cruzar palabra, no podía dar vuelta atrás parecería como si quisiera evitarla cosa que había tratado de hacer inefectivamente. Camine hacia ella, justo donde no quería ir, con la mirada clavada al suelo, rogué en vano que se retirase en dirección contraria a la que yo me dirigía, pero permaneció de pie. En cada paso, el latido de mi corazón amenaza con explotar mis tímpanos, ¿porque me sentía así?, me aferre a mi valentía, levante la vista y ahí estaba ella, mirándome con cierto aire de curiosidad.

_Es un poco tarde para estar por aquí_ murmuro con una voz que me pareció aterciopelada y calma.

_Si…. es tarde_ no sabia que mas responder

_Natsuki Kuga san ¿Creo que no nos presentaron apropiadamente ?_musitó_ Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino, mucho gusto en conocerte. Hizo una reverencia en señal de saludo pero no aparto sus ojos miel de mi persona.

_Etoooo………. Si ….lo mismo digo _siguiéndola en sus movimientos_ "aaay porque actuó como una tarada" pensé.

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_Veras Kuga-san soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es mi deber conocer a todos los alumnos del instituto, y ayudarles en lo que necesiten _contestó con una media sonrisa que parecía querer tranquilizarme, pero tenia el efecto totalmente contrario.

_¿Yo puedo ayudarte en algo, Kuga san?_sus ojos me atravesaron de lado a lado parecían atraerme en una manera casi hipnótica, rompí el hechizo en forma brusca.

_ No, no necesito nada en absoluto_ le conteste casi con grosería. _ Ya me iba._

_¡OH! que tengas buenas tardes entonces._

Le di la espalda, camine con paso rápido, tenia que alejarme de ella, apenas doble la esquina de un corredor, comencé a correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Baje las escaleras de la escuela de a dos escalones por vez, llegue a la calle, y corrí aun mas, cuando estuve en casa ya casi sin aliento, entre sin siquiera saludar y cerré la puerta de un golpe al entrar a mi habitación. Llena de desconcierto me arroje en la cama bocabajo, me tape la cabeza con la almohada y ahogué mi frustración en un grito contra mi cama.

¿Que diablos esta pasando conmigo y que voy hacer para remediarlo?_me pregunté.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

CIUDAD DE KYOTO

1977

Los meses que siguieron apenas los logre sobrevivir. No sabia muy bien como afrontar mi nueva vida. A medida que pasaban las horas parte de lo que había sido se borraba de mi pensamiento, al intentar regresar a mi hogar descubrí que ya no recordaba donde era, las calles por las que caminaba sin sentido, que al principio me resultaban familiares ahora se difuminaban y eran completamente extrañas, el rostro de mis padres tardo solo dos días en escapar de mi memoria, sus nombres, mis recuerdos de la infancia, mis compañeros de escuela, mi habitación, mis tesoros todo parecía desaparecer en una enorme nebulosa, tuve muchísimo miedo cuando luego de unos días me costó recordar mi propio nombre, irónicamente, el gafete que me habían colocado en el pie el día que deje este mundo fue a lo que me aferre con todas mis fuerzas, ya que en ese rotulo figuraba lo que había sido alguna vez, en letras rápidas y toscas estaba escrito mi nombre: Fujino Shizuru. Repetí mi nombre como si fuese una plegaria, hasta el cansancio, creo que eso fue lo único que impidió que también lo olvidara, eso y mi deseo de venganza me mantuvieron "viva". Curiosamente a medida que olvidaba el dolor de lo perdido también desaparecía mi angustia.

Luego de vagabundear sin rumbo fijo, caí en la cuenta que a pesar de no haber dormido nada en absoluto, no sentía ningún tipo de fatiga, solo una ligero malestar en la boca del estomago, algo muy parecido al hambre. No tenia donde ir y sin rumbo fijo mis pasos me llevaron a un espeso bosque a las afueras de Kyoto, el dolor que sentía en el alma fue disminuyendo a medida que los recuerdos de mi pasada vida desaparecían.

Llegue hasta la orilla de un lago, donde no pude resistir la tentación de un baño que pareció revitalizarme, no sentí frío a pesar de la baja temperatura, cuando me acoso la sed tomo un pequeño sorbo de agua que apenas logré digerir, y pude después de mucho tiempo ver mi rostro en las aguas cristalinas. Me asombre al obserbarme, la piel estaba muy pálida y mis ojos poseían un color muy extraño, casi rojos y los surcaban unas profundas ojeras, el cabello parecía haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros, parecía algo demacrada. Al observarse con tanto detenimiento, noto otros cambios, sus pierna y brazos eran mucho mas largos, al igual que los dedos de sus manos, los sentía fuertes y hábiles. Su voz se había profundizado, ya no parecía la de una niña, y su cuerpo también se había desarrollado mucho mas, era como si en esas ultimas semanas hubiese crecido un año. Sus sentidos eran sin duda mas agudos, percibía el movimiento de los árboles, y todos los pequeños animales a su alrededor, hasta podía olerlos y oírlos claramente. Cuando caía la noche, no le molestaba en lo absoluto la oscuridad, ni sentía temor, al dilatarse sus pupilas su visión nocturna era sorprendentemente nítida. Podía moverse con tranquilidad como si estuviese a la luz del día, inclusive prefería mas la vida nocturna. Por alguna razón, en todo este tiempo no había podido dormir, a veces simplemente cerraba sus ojos, permanecía inmóvil por horas y desplegaba todos sus sentidos agudizándolos aún mas si eso era posible, aquello era lo mas parecido al descanso que llego a conocer. Una tarde, la molestia que sentía en la boca del estómago se intensificó, y sintió un aroma delicioso en el aire, fuerte e imprégnate, olfateo y siguió el rastro hasta llegar a un claro donde a lo lejos se divisaba un tierno venado, se lo veía fuerte, asustadizo y atento. Los ojos de Shizuru se tiñeron de un tono carmesí y su respiración se hizo mas profunda y pausada, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Agazapada como una fiera apretó con potencia la tierra bajo sus manos, y de un felino impulso, dio un brinco que acorto la gran distancia que había entre ella y su presa. El animal trato de escapar, pero fue inútil. El peso de su cuerpo basto para derribarlo, y una mordida letal en el cuello fue lo necesario para inmovilizarlo aunque siguió luchando la fuerza de la mandíbula y de los brazos de shizuru lo mantenían contra la hierba. Emitió profundos gruñidos mientras mantenía al ciervo a su merced, un crujido seco le anuncio que habían fracturado la traquea del animal Y ya no lucho mas, con otra certera mordida encontró su yugular y bebió de el hasta saciarse. Sintió una sensación de alivio y excitación en los primeros sorbos, que fueron cambiando a angustia y dolor en los últimos. Al final, se desprendió de su victima, limpiándose con el dorso los resto del rojo néctar, se vio las manos horrorizada si poder creer lo que había hecho. Se había convertido en un animal, en un depredador letal. Miro el cuerpo inerte del venado….y sintió pena del pobre animal pero mas pena sintió de si misma.

Prefectura de Fuuka

Tiempo actual

Natsuki no lo podía creer , cuando llego una postal de su padre desde Nueva York, en su ultimo llamado telefónico el le había comentado acerca de un posible trabajo en el extranjero, pero no pensó que seria tan pronto, y al parecer era por tiempo indefinido.

"Lo siento mucho Nat, me hubiese gustado verte antes de marcharme, de todas maneras te envío un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños que espero compense mi ausencia, cuídate muchísimo.

Te quiero

Papa"

Ahora si, todos sus planes de volver a Tokio se fueron por el drenaje, tendría que quedarse en Fuuka vaya saber cuanto, al menos hasta que su padre se dignase en regresar.

_¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡_el alarido de su madre la saco de sus cavilaciones, preocupada fue hasta la entrada de la casa donde ella se encontraba, cuando llego, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, pestañeo un par de veces y su boca paso de tener una mueca de asombro a una sonrisa amplia frente a ella había una motocicleta Ducati DRIII de color azul, la mas bella que podría imaginar los cromados de la maquina parecían refulgir a la luz del sol que le daba a pleno. La miro desde todos los ángulos, sin duda su padre se sentía muy apenado por haberla dejado a su suerte para enviarle tal regalo.

_¿Qué diablos tiene en la cabeza tu padre para enviarte semejante cosa?, ya mismo la devolvemos_ dijo su madre en forma decidida

_ No, es mía. No puedes mandarla de regreso, además como te darás cuenta no puedo volver a Tokio y sigo odiando esta ciudad, al menos deja que conserve la moto_ suplico con enojo.

_No lo se, es muy peligroso_

_Prometo ser extremadamente cuidadosa, sabes que papa me enseño a montar en motocicleta desde pequeña, por favor déjame conservarla al menos hasta que papa regrese_

_y si te ocurre algo….._

_ Nada me sucederá, además aquí ni siquiera hay tránsito_

_No lo se, voy a pensarlo……_gruño dándole la espalda y volviendo a la casa.

Le costo dos días convencer a su progenitora, luego de taladrarle el cerebro en forma interrumpida, con la promesa que se cuidaría y que ella misma se haría cargo de los gastos de aquel "infernal aparato" como la llamaba su madre.

Natsuki, disfrutaba profundamente del ronroneo de su Ducati, ni decir de la libertad que experimentaba cuando podía dar rienda suelta a un poco de velocidad, la ayuda mucho, para no pensar tanto.

Le encantaba ir a la escuela en motocicleta, la dejaba en un lugar apartada y segura para que nadie la regañase ni la descubriese. Se sentía mas segura porque sabia que en cualquier momento podría montarse en ella y salir de allí. Aprovechaba al estar escondida entre los arbustos para cambiarse del traje de motociclista al uniforme escolar, y entrar y salir como si nada. Todo hubiese sido perfecto, hasta que un día mientras hacia su cambio de ropas y salía de entre la maleza, sintió que era observada nuevamente. Miro hacia atrás mientras caminaba recelosa, no noto a la joven de cabellos castaños que se llevo por delante. Le resulto extraño porque le pareció chocar contra la corteza de un árbol y cayó de golpe al suelo. Mientras que Shizuru la miraba curiosa desde su altura.

_Deberías ver por donde caminas_le dijo con tono serio

_aaaaaaaaaah…….lo siento Shizuru-san_"porque de toda la gente del instituto justo me vengo a tropezar con ella".

_¿Estas bien?_ le dijo ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

_Si, no hay problema _ contestó la morena mientras miraba los dedos largos, finos y femeninos de su interlocutora, sin poder evitarlo tomo su mano, la sintió fría pero poderosa y la hizo incorporase de un salto.

_Gracias…..tengo clases, si me disculpas_ masculló tratando de escaparse del halo de su presencia.

_Es mi deber informarte que las reglas acerca de vehículos dentro del campus del instituto son muy estrictas Kuga-san_ manifestó la presidenta en tono grave, mientras miraba fijamente al lugar donde Natsuki celosamente había ocultado su moto_ pero aun mas estrictos son las medidas disciplinarias que se toman para aquellos que no respetan las normas.

Natsuki se sintió acorralada, descubierta y atrapada. Miro la figura esbelta de la presidenta y espero lo peor, tardo unos segundos que parecieron horas en girarse hacia ella, su expresión era indescifrable. Shizuru pareció olfatear el aire, dio al final un profundo suspiro, inhalado con parsimonia y miro a Natsuki con ojos carmesí.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Afueras de la Ciudad de Kyoto

1977

Mantuve el hambre a raya por cerca de tres días, luego no pude mas y tuve que cazar de nuevo, me convencí a mi misma que después de todo era un hecho natural, ¿acaso no había comido carne animal en mi vida como humana?, esto no era demasiado diferente. Podía beber de casi cualquier animal de sangre caliente, aunque sin duda los ciervos eran mis favoritos, me sorprendí a mi misma con esta nueva habilidad de cazadora, por mas que mis presas trataban de huir, les resultaba claramente inútil. Era sin duda mucho mas rápida y mas fuerte que cualquier animal. A cambio de sus vidas, trataba que sus últimos minutos fueran rápidos, no toleraba verlos sufrir bajo mi yugo, y les agradecía al final que dieran sus vidas para que pueda alimentarme.

Trate de mantenerme alejada de los humanos, había pasado meses en que no había visto a ninguno, las pocas veces que los percibía los evitaba, inconcientemente sabia que quizás ellos también podrían a llegar en convertirse mis presas, el solo pensamiento me producía nauseas. Por otro lado, me comenzaba a sentir cómoda en el bosque, lo adopte como mi nuevo hogar, era denso, vasto , espeso y húmedo, de un verde abrumador, los altos árboles apenas dejaban pasar la luz. Fui conociendo todos sus rincones, la orilla del lago era mi sitio favorito, a veces pasaba horas en las aguas heladas, soñando que ya no existía y a veces tenia nostalgia de una vida pasaba que ya no recordaba .

La vida se había vuelto idílica, hasta que una tarde lluviosa sentí la presencia de algo muy diferente a un animal, se movía muy rápido y definitivamente olía distinto. Se me crisparon los nervios, y estuve en alerta de inmediato.

_¿Acaso te conozco?_ dijo una voz femenina que parecía provenir de todas partes._ Eres una de nosotros…..y aún así pareces muy diferente.

_¿De que hablas?, ¿quién eres?, ¡muéstrate¡_ estepó Shizuru molesta, su propia voz le sonó extraña, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie.

_¡ah! perdón mi falta de educación….._una figura oscura apareció detrás de ella _Me llaman Yuko encantada.

Shizuru dio un paso atrás, se coloco en posición de combate.

_No temas, no está en mis planes hacerte daño_ Yuko era una mujer madura muy alta, debería medir al menos 1,80 de contextura delgada, piel tan blanca como la de Shizuru y sus ojos de un gris casi perla que parecían refulgir entre la lluvia, su cabello era oscuro como una noche sin luna, largo y lacio, llevaba un vestido sin mangas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos algo raído. Era sin duda imponente, intimidante, toda una amazona blanca.

_Es raro que yo no conozca a uno de nosotros, por eso perdón si te sorprendí_ se disculpó.

_Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino_ murmuró aún con recelo _y no se porque tendrías que conocerme.

_Mm… veo que tienes espíritu, ¿Quién es tu maestro?_

_No se de que me hablas_ contestó confusa

_jajajajajaja, pobre ángel…..¿no tienes maestro?, me refiero a quien te ha convertido niña_

_No lo se, y si lo supiera, el que tu llamas maestro ya estaría muerto_

_vayaaaaa, que forma de agradecer el regalo de la vida eterna_ dijo Yuko con sarcasmo_

_¡Te estas burlando de mi!_ estepó Shizuru mostrando los dientes y apretando los puños con furia.

_eeey…..no lo tomes a mal, me parece que no haz descubierto la belleza de nuestra raza_

_No veo ninguna belleza en ser una muerta en vida, ¡esto apesta…!_afirmó la castaña dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose lejos de Yuko, la cual en un rápido movimiento le corto el paso colocándose, como por arte de magia, justo en frente de ella.

_Espera, no he terminado contigo, eres muy pero muy interesante Shizuru san_ la miro fijamente con ojos plateados y con rostro serio, que cambio de pronto a una mueca, y finalmente a una sonrisa sardónica.

_Ya entiendo todo, tu maestro debe ser alguien muy descuidado o posee un sentido del humor muy macabro_

Shizuru permaneció inmóvil ante semejante afirmación.

_Veo que te ha picado el bichito de la curiosidad, ¿quieres saber o prefieres vivir una eternidad en ignorancia?_

_Dime lo que sabes_

_¿He? No te escuche_ burlándose

_Qué me digas lo que sabes…….Onegai_ mirándola de reojo,

_Me pregunto por donde debería empezar……

Shizuru espero paciente mientras Yuko se había sentado sobre la hierba verde, invitándola con un gesto de la mano a que la acompañe, aparentemente la charla iba ser larga. La lluvia continuaba pero a ninguna de las dos parecía molestarlas.

_Todos tenemos un maestro, alguien que nos vuelve a traer a la vida por diferentes circunstancias, en general el maestro permanece con su pupilo. Junto con el don de la nueva vida esta la responsabilidad de cuidar y enseñar al nuevo alumno. Enseñarle las reglas de nuestra raza y presentarlo por decirlo en alguna forma a nuestra sociedad, por eso te decía que es raro que no te conociera, yo vendría a ser la experta en relaciones publicas de nuestra comunidad. Es evidente que tu progenitor ha sido muy descuidado en mas de un aspecto, es como si hubiese dejado su obra a medio hacer contigo_ dijo pensativa

_¿Porqué? ¿Que es lo que me hace imperfecta?_

_Lo primero seria es que estas incompleta…..digamos no eres humana pero tampoco veo que seas una de nosotros…puedo ver que te haz alimentado de animales y que haz sobrevivido….nosotros necesitamos indefectiblemente sangre humana para no debilitarnos. Lo otro es que puedo ver que aún tienes alma, puedo sentirla puedo olerla, no creas que eso es bueno, solo te dará problemas porque padeces de los mismos sentimientos que tienen los humanos de sus mismas pasiones por así decirlo, me muero por saber que mas te diferencia de nosotros y que hizo tu maestro para que seas de esta manera.

_Yo no se, simplemente un día me había convertido en "esto", sin ningún recuerdo_dijo apenada

_Te propongo algo Shizuru san, me resultas todo un enigma, prometo ser tu maestra, aunque técnicamente no te haya creado, cuidaré de ti y te enseñare todo lo que se, a cambio pido muy poco….. Tu compañía _ culmino con una sonrisa amistosa._ ¿que me dices?

_¿y tu que ganarías?_

_Quizás no lo comprendas ahora, pero la eternidad es muy tediosa, tu mi querida eres todo un misterio, un enigma muy estimulante que me encantaría develar_

Shizuru la miro atenta, evalúo la escasez de posibilidades y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

Tiempo actual

Prefectura de Fuuka

Natsuki sintió una mezcla de excitación y miedo en el pecho, decidió sostenerle la mirada a los ojos carmesí, si iba a ser regañada que al menos sea con dignidad, pensó.

La presidenta del consejo pareció dudar un poco, hizo una mueca con la boca, cerró por un momento sus rojas orbes, cuando volvió a mirarla habían cambiado de nuevo a un miel calido, Natsuki pensó que todo eso era efecto de la iluminación del lugar.

_Quizás pueda hacer la vista gorda, si me haces un favor _ ahora lucia una sonrisa tranquila

_¿Me esta chantajeando Fujino-san?_

_Nunca se me ocurriría hacer semejante cosa, solo me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar en algo, y quizás yo también te sea de utilidad_ dijo esto con tono sugerente, cosa que hizo Natsuki sintiera un calor y un rojo intenso en la cara.

_Tu dirás entonces _contestó nerviosa

_Necesito una secretaria por la semana siguiente, solo seria por ese plazo de tiempo, es que Yukino mi actual asistente tiene un compromiso familiar que debe atender.

_¿Y si me niego?_se atrevió a decir Natsuki con el aire arrogante que la caracteriza

_¿ah? ¿Eres de las que disfruta los castigos corporales Kuga-san? Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado _avanzando un paso hacia ella con la mirada de nuevo encendía, Natsuki tragó salida y hizo todo lo que pudo para permanecer impávida ante lo que parecía una amenaza pero con un alto tono de picardía.

_Creo que podré asistirle la semana siguiente Fujino san_ dijo finalmente al sentirse acorralada y con resignación

_Muy buena decisión, y dejemos un poco los formalismos llámame Shizuru y a cambio y siempre que me los permitas te llamaré Nat-su-ki, ¿Te parece bien?_ afirmó con un tono divertido

_Eso me lo pensaré_ no iba a ceder tan rápidamente a los pedidos de la presidenta ya se había salido con la suya, en un sentido, no le haría las cosas tan fáciles. Después de todo la estaba casi obligando a cumplir una labor a la que nunca hubiese accedido por voluntad propia teniendo en cuenta lo nerviosa que le ponía su simple presencia. Sin embargo, aprovecharía esta oportunidad para saber porque Fujino san le resultaba tan enigmática, quizás después de conocerla mejor, la intriga que representaba su persona simplemente desaparecería. Seguramente que una vez que descifrara el misterio que representaba Shizuru Fujino su interés por ella desaparecería.

_¿A que hora me necesita en el consejo estudiantil Fujino san?_le contesto acentuando las últimas palabras señal que no le haría las cosas tan simples

_El lunes después de clases Nat-su-ki_ siguiéndole el juego

_Bien, ahí estaré_ contestó enfuruñada alejándose sin siquiera despedirse.

El resto del día escolar transcurrió sin demasiados sobresaltos, Mai aparentemente estaba de muy buen humor por que un tal Tate kun la había invitado al cine el siguiente fin de semana. A natsuki le pareció un tanto exagerada la reacción de su compañera, y se pregunto cuando había sido la última vez que alguien la había invitado a algún lugar…. Mm… no hace mucho.

El día llego a su fin y se dispuso a buscar su moto entre los arbustos, había una nota pegada con cinta adhesiva en uno de los espejos retrovisores. Abrió el papel rosa inmediatamente sintió un tenue olor a fresias, leyó las letras escritas con una impecable caligrafía "Nat-su-ki: No veo las horas que llegue el lunes" y firmaba "Tu sabes quien".

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Afueras de la ciudad de Kyoto

1980

Yuko fue mi maestra, aún sin haberme creado. Me enseño muchas cosas, era sin dudas una profesora estricta y firme pero nunca dejo de ser cariñosa y justa. Su simple presencia me imponía respeto pero nunca miedo, yo me dirigía a ella con el prefijo de "sensei", cosa que parecía halagarla. El tiempo en que compartimos un camino común fue muy bueno, volví a centrarme y sentirme segura, comprendí que quizás después de todo lo malo siempre había algo bueno. Fue gracias a su legado que extendí mis nuevas habilidades al límite. Aprendí a moverme con rapidez y gracia, con destreza a trepar por lo árboles, a leer la luna, el viento, el movimiento de la vegetación y de los animales. Me enseño a concentrarme al punto de abstraerme tanto que podría permanecer días inmóviles. Yuko me hablaba de las costumbres de "nuestra" sociedad de cómo no debíamos permitir que ningún humano supiera de nuestra existencia, de tratar de no interactuar con ellos al menos que tuviésemos que alimentarnos. Ella me respetaba sabia que estaba en contra de cualquier cosa que implicara matar a un humano, a veces se ausentaba unos días yo sabia que era para alimentarse, pero aunque odiara ello, aún así era mi maestra y me resultaba difícil juzgarla, no hablábamos al respecto. Teníamos un pacto de silencio implícito con respecto a ese tema. La enseñanza mas importante de Yuko fue la del autocontrol, después de todo no éramos bestias indomables, como decía, si bien teníamos muchísimos instintos a flor de piel. Me recomendó que fuera fuerte, decidida y que cuando quisiera algo lo tomará pero que eligiera el momento oportuno. Cuando caía la noche nos deslizábamos como fantasmas en las ciudades cercanas, esa fue otra sabia lección, podíamos pasar completamente desapercibidas trepando por los tejados, y moviéndonos en las alturas con sigilo, las pocas veces que algún humano nos percibía nos desplazábamos con tanta rapidez que atribuían sus presentimientos a una ilusión. Me sentí sumamente aliviada al descubrir que no me resultaban tan tentadores como al resto de nuestra raza. Podía ver como a veces Yuko se contenía, sabia que lo hacia por mi, no quería espantarme.

Poco a poco fui independizándome de mi maestra mientras mas tiempo ella pasaba en el bosque, yo mas lo hacia en la ciudad, me gustaban muchísimos las bibliotecas pasaba horas leyendo y aprendiendo, estaba obsesionada con la lectura, me fascinaba el arte en cualquier forma de expresión, me sentía una esponja y lo absorbía todo, y todos los temas me parecían interesantes. Y sin pensarlo nació un anhelo en mi, quise pertenecer al mundo humano nuevamente, aunque ya no tuviese ese derecho, quise ser uno de ellos. Mi mentora no tomo muy bien mi decisión, me dijo que seria vulnerable si algún día me descubriesen que tenia que tomar muchos recaudos, pero que si ese era mi anhelo me ayudaría. Fue así que aún sin serlo fui humana de nuevo.

Tiempo actual

Prefectura de Fuuka

Esa noche soñé con ella, seria la primera vez de tantas. Me había puesto furiosa su actitud arrogante, si creía que yo seria su perrito faldero estaba muy equivocada, "Shizuru Fujino deseara nunca haberme conocido" me dije, quien se creía rodeada de admiradores, con ese aire calmado y condescendiente.

Di varias vueltas en mi cama, no podía dormir del coraje. Tenia que hacer algo para ocupar mi torturada cabeza, se me paso la idea de salir a dar un paseo en motocicleta pero estaba entrada la noche y si mama me descubría tendría mas problemas, así que di por desechada la idea, ya era tarde, y haciendo una rabieta me levante de un salto decidí salir al jardín a tomar aire y hacer un poco de ejercicio quizás unos movimientos de karate. La noche era cálida y clara. Estuve practicando katas hasta estar exhausta y sudorosa me di una ducha rápida y me metí a la cama así como Dios me trajo al mundo, no estaba de humor para delicadezas como un pijama. Aunque estaba cansada me costo conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en Shizuru. Sus manos, lo pálida que era, su boca, sus ojos…..sus ojos…….sus ojos……..mmm…………………

Fue rarísimo lo que soñé, era aún de noche y la luz de la calle se filtraba entre mi cortinas, se sentía los grillos afuera y corría un brisa leve, me vi a mi misma reflejada en el techo de mi habitación como si de un espejo de agua se tratase, me reí dormida pensando que solo en sueños yo podría tener algo tan cursi como un espejo sobre mi cama, la figura del reflejo en el techo fue mutando, mientras las aguas se movían, las piernas se hicieron mas largas, el cabello se aclaro al igual que la piel, y la imagen ya no era la mía, la boca del reflejo emulo una sonrisa, y dos ojo miel se abrieron mirándome, parecían acariciarme, nunca nadie me había mirado tan tiernamente como aquel espejismo, permanecí contemplado sabia en mi inconciencia que era un sueño así que no me asuste en ningún momento por aquella visión. Deje de concéntrame en el rostro para ver el resto, mire con el descaro del que sabe que aquello no era real.

Llevaba puesto una yukata de un bello tono lila, iba descalza pude contemplar sus bellos pies, sus piernas, la prenda levemente abierta dejaba ver parte de sus blancos muslos. Se la veía cómoda conciente de ser observada, tenia las palmas de las manos atrás de la cabeza en una forma despreocupada, la yukata también dejaba ver los músculos que definían tan delicadamente su cuello se lo adivinaba sedoso, y finalmente trague saliva cuando note el nacimiento de sus senos, no podía ser que una muchacha ya estuviese así de desarrollada, yo misma parecía una niña comparándome

_Estas desnuda_le dijo la figura onírica del techo sacándola de su contemplación obligándole a mirar su rostro de nuevo

_…Estas… desnuda… Natsuki…_ dijo mas lentamente mientras las palabras nacían de su boca sus ojos se encendían al carmesí.

_Si ya lo se, ¿Te molesta?_ sorprendentemente tranquila

_No para nada, ¿no te incomoda que te mire?_

_Claro que no, esto es un sueño_ contesto obviamente

La imagen le sonrío de nuevo _si Natsuki, esto es solo un sueño _pudo ver como si de pronto el espejo de agua, y la ondulación de esta hiciese mas borrosa la imagen sobre su cama.

_No, No te vayas_ susurro, pero lo suficientemente claro para que el agua se estabilizara de nuevo y pudiera ver nuevamente a la diosa onírica.

_Que bueno que no quieres que me vaya, porque también me gustaría quedarme_ le contestó, Natsuki pensó que el espejismo tenia los mismo modales y la misma expresión que la real.

_No podía dormir_le confesó la morena_y todo es por tu culpa

_Ara, ¿y eso porque?_ alzando las cejas en actitud sorprendida

_Es que tu actitud me ha dado coraje, no estoy acostumbrada a que digan lo que debo o no debo hacer y tu me haz puesto entre la espada y la pared_

_No fue mi intención, pero aún así me gustaría que cumplieras "tu castigo"_ a medida que le decía esto la imagen descendía lentamente hacia ella _¿Te molesta mi cercanía?_ la distancia entre ellas disminuida

_Mientras esto sea un sueño, no_

_Entiendo, pero después de todo puede que estar cerca tuyo sea peligroso para ambas, sobre todo para ti_ musito con tono triste _y lo último que querría es hacerte daño

_No te entiendo, explícame porque_

_Quizás en otra ocasión, ahora solo quiero contemplarte_ estaba muy cerca

_Eres insufrible hasta en sueños, Shizuru_

_Al fin haz dicho mi nombre… _Natsuki pudo sentir el olor a fresias _ ¿puedo pedirte que lo repitas? Suena muy bien cuando tu lo pronuncias

_…Shizuru_ dijo_ Shizuru….Shizuru…..Shizuru….._el espejismo cerro los ojos llevo sus manos al pecho y entre sus parpados broto pendiente una lagrima solitaria.

El sonido del despertador casi la hizo caer de la cama, soltó una maldición, "porque los sueños terminan siempre en la mejor parte" se sentó en su lecho soltando un suspiro resignado . Si iba a ser difícil asistir a la presidenta del consejo por una semana, después de semejante sueño todo se complicaría mas, ¿como iba a mirarle a la cara?. Caviló un poco mas cuando se llevo una mano a la cara y se dio cuenta que estaba húmeda, miro su palma por unos segundos, no le dio demasiada importancia, y termino de limpiar de su cara lagrimas que supuso eran suyas.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Ciudad de Tokio

1980

Yuko me acompaño hasta las afuera de Tokio, habíamos estudiado juntas mi plan para volver a introducirme en la sociedad humana. Me dijo que pasará lo que pasará no debía permitir que los humanos conocieran mi verdadera identidad, en tiempos pasados eso había generado la persecución de nuestra raza y muchas muertes tanto de uno como de otro bando, era mejor que siguiéramos siendo un mito, sabia que tenia razón.

Tendría que recuperar una identidad que en realidad ya no era mía, me contacto con otros como yo que habían optado por mezclarse en la sociedad.

Me despedí de mi maestra con tristeza me había enseñado tanto y era lo mas parecido a una madre que recordaba. Dijimos adiós prometiéndonos un reencuentro. Yuko no descubrió el secreto que había en mi pero siempre le estuve agradecida por abrigarme bajo su ala cuando mas confundida y sola estaba.

En Tokio me dirigí a la dirección que Yuko me había facilitado, me sorprendió llegar a una mansión de un tradicional estilo japonés, dude de golpear la inmensa puerta, que se abrieron por un sistema eléctrico cosa que constrataba con el resto de la casa, camine a paso firme a través del hermosos jardín. Al final del camino conocí a los que fueron luego mis compañero de viaje Reito-san y Mikoto Chan.

Me sentí mas humana al estar con ellos y nos hicimos amigos de inmediato compartíamos pasión por la vida humana, y ellos se convirtieron con el tiempo en mi familia. Viajábamos mucho no nos permitíamos estar mas de 2 o 3 años en un lugar fijo, éramos como estudiosos de la vida pero a su vez manteníamos a los humanos a raya no queríamos encariñarnos con ninguno por así decirlo. En cuanto nuestros hábitos alimentarios Reito necesitaba sangre humana pero se la había ingeniado para no tener que lastimar a nadie para obtenerla, la sustraía de bancos de sangre el decía que no era lo mas delicioso pero al menos así no seria un engendro, Mikoto a pesar de ser mas pequeña y joven tenia un apetito mas feroz, pero al igual que yo, prefería la sangre animal, disfrutaba cuando íbamos de caza juntas, rastreando algún bocadillo.

Alcanzamos un equilibrio en esa extraña vida y muy a nuestra manera éramos felices. Fue Mikoto la que propuso mudarnos a la prefectura de Fuuka, decía que los bosques de los alrededores estaban llenos de vida y en cierta forma estábamos cansados del bullicio de la ciudad. Ya instalados nos hicimos pasar por estudiantes, aquello fue fácil, era notorio, no habíamos envejecido ni un poco así que nadie dudo que éramos adolescentes de alguna familia bien.

Todo iba sobre ruedas, nos adaptábamos a nuestro nuevo entorno y disfrutábamos de la vida social aunque siempre poniendo nuestras distancias. Hasta que mi mundo perfecto se derrumbo, fue cuando la conocí.

Tiempo actual

Prefectura de Fuuka

El fin de semana transcurrió con una lentitud abrumadora, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto del castigo, como es posible que me metiera en este tipo de problema. Aún así trataría de salir de aquel castigo lo mas airosa posible, "es solo una semana después de todo" se dijo, que tan terrible podría ser.

El lunes amaneció nublado y las cavilaciones de la noche anterior hicieron que permaneciera hasta altas horas despierta y sin darse cuenta el despertador sonó anunciando un nuevo día, pero luego de molestar por tercera vez cayo en la cuenta que llevaba casi 30 minutos de retraso……no quería mas problemas , se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo lo que encontró en la mesa de la cocina y salio disparada en su moto hacia la escuela. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para atravesar los portales de Fuuka Gokuen antes que se cerraran y el reloj de la torre diera el anuncio de la hora cumplida.

_¿Qué forma de empezar el día no? Se acerco Mai cuando Natsuki se desplomo sobre su pupitre agotada por la carrera

__¡Llegue por los pelos¡_afirmó Natsuki orgullosa de su hazaña.

_Menos mal, ¿cómo ha ido tu fin de semana? Porque el mío a sido de sueños…..veras Tate………y…….luego……….y después……….

Mai seguía en su monologo mientras Natsuki con la mirada parecía escucharla lo cual estaba muy lejos de la realidad…mientras se contestaba a si misma-. Mi fin de semana fue fatal no pude dejar de pensar en esa engreída ni un solo momento hasta soñé con ella.

Luego, de las clases llego el momento de la verdad, el cielo seguía nublado como su animo, y con paso lento queriendo no llegar a destino se dirijo a la sala del consejo estudiantil, tomo aire y dio dos pequeños golpes a la puerta, a los pocos segundo una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte le dijo: "Adelante, por favor".

La encontró sentada detrás del escritorio, al parecer estaba teniendo una charla con un joven de cabello oscuro.

_¡Kuga san! ¿como te encuentras?_le dijo Shizuru apenas ingreso a la habitación _ permíteme presentarte a nuestro vicepresidente Kanzai Reito ella es la alumna de la que te hable Reito san, será mi asistente el tiempo que Yukino este ausente.

_Un placer conocerla kuga-san_se presentó el vicepresidente en una forma excesivamente formal algo raro en un muchacho de su edad. Era en muchos sentidos similar a Shizuru, el mismo aire arrogante, despreocupado e inteligente. Era sin duda una persona que dominaba las situaciones y su entorno. Tenia una mirada franca, pero algo liquida y una expresión de tranquilidad que parecía imperturbable.

_Si solo me esperas un segundo en un momento comenzamos_ le dijo Shizuru invitándola a tomar asiento, Natsuki afirmo con la cabeza sin pronunciar una palabra y en un acto casi mecánico permaneció de pie cerca de la puerta no haciéndole demasiado caso.

Trataba de ignorar la charla de esos dos y evitaba mirarlos, pero aparentemense se llevaban muy bien, los dos tenían una voz pausada y suave, aunque Natsuki no llegaba a distinguir bien de lo que hablaban. Se veían bien juntos, "hacen buena pareja" pensó para si " y a mi que me importa que hagan o no buena pareja" se censuro, cuanto mas los observaba mas conectados parecían, estaban muy atentos a su charla así que no se percataron como los miraba de reojo, parecían novios…..si seguramente lo eran….son novios pensó…….se le revolvió el estomago de inmediato y sintió un tiron en el pecho. De pronto, no se sintio del todo bien, verlos juntos dejo de ser agradable.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando Reito se despidió de ambas en forma galante, ni cuando Shizuru se acerco a una pensativa morena.

Se inclino apenas para estar en su campo visual, y diciéndole en forma simpática

_¿Me muero por saber en que o en quien piensas?

De un respingo dio un paso atrás y se topo contra la pared, no tenia salida palpo el muro con sus dedos buscando zafar la situación

_¿En que piensas……….? dime Nat-su-ki_ insistió

Turbada por su cercanía pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta que frente a Reito la había llamado por su apellido pero ahora silabeaba su nombre cuando se encontraban solas.

_Yo pensaba en …_dijo dubitativa mirando al techo…..aunque le generaba dudas tenia ganas de preguntarle si Reito y ella eran….

_¿En que …….?_se acerco mas

No podría preguntarle semejante barbaridad y después de todo no era de su incumbencia…..pero su subconsciente la traiciono.

_……novio…………….._ dijo presurosa mientras estaba es su propio fuero interno.

_¿Que novio? _le pregunto Shizuru divertida

Fue justo en ese momento cuando tuvo ganas de golpearse…..pero que mierda estoy diciendo parezco subnormal, trato de arreglarlo rápidamente no podía permitir que la jefa del consejo estudiantil pensara que le interesaba de alguna minúscula manera como para preguntarle si ella y Reito san tenían una relación sentimental.

_Digo que……………..pensaba en MI novio_ ¡ay dios mas no la puedo embarrar!

Se hizo un silencio que duro unos segundos, Natsuki se ruborizo por su descaro cuando no hubo contestación se atrevió a levantar la vista, Shizuru estaba nuevamente sentada detrás del escritorio, "como se movió tan rápido", se la veía calmada pero sus ojos habían cambiado de nuevo a un tono que no le había visto antes estaban casi negros con algunos destellos de miel, tenia una sonrisa resignada en el rostro.

_¡Qué afortunado debe ser …..TU novio!_ fue su imaginación o sintió ironía en el comentario, eso no le gusto nada.

_En realidad yo soy la afortunada_ pero porque mierda le seguía el jueguito

_¿Tengo el placer de conocerlo?_la inquirió elevando una ceja

_No lo creo Fujino san_ ya le sudaban las manos

_Me imagino que piensas en el porque en vez de estar disfrutando de su compañía te he obligado a cumplir con este castigo_

_No es para tanto, lo veré después siempre hay tiempo para que estemos juntos_ no sabia porque pero la charla parecía irritar mínimamente a Shizuru lo cual hacia que Natsuki sintiera que se vengaba al menos un poco por aquel castigo.

_De todos modos, creo que es momento que nos pongamos a trabajar _dijo tajante la presidenta

Natsuki afirmó con la cabeza, para muy a su pesar trabajaban bien juntas, las tareas del consejo no eran pesadas pero necesitaban dedicación y atención constante, papeleo y mas papeleo. La presidenta era una trabajadora incansable y parecía realizar varias tareas al mismo tiempo, le sorprendía que necesitase una asistente, ella solo podría apañarse con todo el consejo. Hablaban mientras resolvían los temas estudiantiles, y se sorprendió que charlar con Shizuru era agradable, muy agradable. Sin embargo, ya no se le acercaba en demasía como los primeros días cuando apenas la conoció y tampoco le hizo ningún tipo de insinuación. Se comenzó a relajar en su presencia y a disfrutar de su compañía. Su primer día como asistente termino mejor de lo que hubiese esperado, mas relajada se despidió de la presidenta.

_Bueno, tengo que irme ya, mañana vuelvo a la misma hora si te parece bien_ le dijo extrañamente alegre

_Hasta mañana entonces, Kuga san_ sin levantar la vista de unos papeles.

Kuga san? No era Natsuki? Porque me decepciona que vuelva al formalismo

_Hasta mañana_

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**En tu tiempo y en tu lugar.**_

_**Al fin había encontrado un equilibrio en mi vida como pseudo humana. Me gustaba Fuuka, me hacia recordar en muchos sentidos a Kyoto por sus bosques y lo tradicional de la gente, me sentía cómoda como estudiante de secundaria, después de todo fue el momento cronológico exacto en que mi vida había terminado, me imagine que seria por eso que me encontraba calma y cómoda con este nuevo lugar, me entristecía al saber que lo abandonaria tarde o temprano. Pero al menos tenia 3 años de estadía.**_

_**Era evidente que reslataba en el contexto escolar y ya en mi segundo año me nombraron presidenta del consejo estudiantil, a Reito no le iba nada mal tampoco, era el vicepresidente. Fue notorio como ambos teníamos admiradores desde que ingresamos a Fuuka Gokuen. No era extraño, que recibiera cartas y confesiones con tonos bastante romántico en variados momentos del dia, debo decir que me halagaban y todo ello me resultaba muy simpático pero raro, ¿cómo podía alguien que ni me conocía profesarme tanto cariño?, las confesiones eran de lo mas variadas, desde audaces y directas a tiernas y timidas, me sorprendió recibir proposiciones de chicas, hasta ese momento, pensaba que los humanos eran muy estrictos con el genero en cuanto al romance respeta, todo aquello me resultaba fascinantemente desconocido aunque contemplaba las propuestas como alguien que ve todo desde una vidriera, no llegaba a rechazarlas completamente pero tampoco le daba alas a nadie. Simplemente era cortes manteniendo mi distancia prudente ya que mas que gratitud no llegue a sentir nada por nadie. Era quizás mi naturaleza vampirica la que me impedía relacionarme con mis potenciales presas en ese plano emocional.**_

_**Recuerdo el momento exacto en que mi mundo se derrumbó, fue una mañana en la escuela estaba sentada en la sala del consejo estudiantil cuando senti hambre, era muy extraño porque había cazado el día anterior y eso no era del todo común en mi, una urgencia bastante peculiar. Lo controle todo lo que pude, hasta terminar la jornada y apenas pude desembarazarme de mis obligaciones humanas fui de caza de nuevo, Mikoto me acompañaba como era costumbre. Yo estaba extrañamanete ansiosa esa tarde, cuando divisamos una presa no me controle mas, asalte al pobre animal con una ferosidad que hizo temblar a mi amiga, yo no solia comer con tal desasosiego ni con tanta avidez.**_

_**_¿Nunca te había visto asi Shizuru san?_ murmuro con el seño fruncido mientras yo desangraba al animal con una mordida letal.**_

_**_Lo siento si te asuste, he tenido mucho hambre desde esta mañana_le conteste limpiandome la labios con el dorso de la mano _pero creo que ya estoy bien_ me dije mas para mi que para ella.**_

_**El dia siguiente ocurrio exactamente lo mismo, no solo era el hambre sino que mis instintos estaban a flor de piel, los sonidos parecían mas estridentes, los olores mas vivos, mi piel sentía las texturas y todo lo que tocaba con mas intensidad. Estaba hipersensible. Trate de razonar a que se debia semejante cambió, no encontré la respuesta. Hable con Reito al respecto le conte lo que me estaba ocurriendo desde casi ya 1 semana. Me dijo que en algún momento había sentido esta misma alteración de los sentidos pero hacia mucho tiempo justo después de convertirse pero que el extraño fenómeno desapareció de la misma forma súbita en la que se había presentado, afirmo que no me preocupara, y que tratase de controlarme o de tomarme algunos días libres pero mi ansiedad crecía a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Al final una tarde donde me sentía mas abstraída de lo normal, mientras un grupo de muchachas me hacia la veces de sequito y haciéndome preguntas infundamentales, me acoso el ardor del estomago, la sensación de hambre, la ansiedad y una fragancia…. Me costo definir de donde provenía, las voces a mi alrededor parecían un eco y percibí un olor increíblemente fresco y dulce a la vez, nunca había sentido algo asi, me pare en seco mire a mi alrededor olfateando, y alli entre los arbustos la vi. De mirada verde azula cristalina, un muchacha delgada, de aspecto algo salvaje que me obserbaba fijamente, apreté la mandibula, senti sed al verla. Tenia que alejarme de ahí lo mas pronto posible tuve miedo de mi misma y de lo que era capaz de hacer. Nunca estuve tan cerca de perder mi autocontrol como en ese momento. No pude terminar la jornada ese dia y volví a casa lo mas pronto posible, con el tiempo habia desarrollado varias tecnicas para centrarme y concentrarme alejándome de todo aquello que me distraía, mucha meditacion, cabe mencionar que ninguna me ayudo en lo absoluto. Los ojos tiernos de la muchacha del arbusto estaban grabados en mi mente, logre tranquilizarme luego de llenar la bañera de agua helada y sumergirme por cerca de 1 hora.**_

_**Los dias subsiguientes me avoque a la tarea de averiguar quien era esa niña que alteraba mi tranquila existencia. Supe que había sido recientemente transferida desde Tokio, hacia ya una semana, justo cuando comencé a sentirme rara . **_

_**Todo su legajo académico estuvo en mis manos, ser presidenta del consejo tenia sin dudas ciertos beneficios. Kuga Natsuki "asi que ese es tu nombre", estube buscando respuestas entre sus papeles el porque de mi reacción ante ella, no encontré ninguna pista clara. Tuvieron que pasar varios dias y varias bañeras llenas de hielo, para que me atreviese a acercarme nuevamente. No quería asustarla ni hacerle daño, solo saber porque su presencia me llenaba de ansiedad.**_

_**Tuve mi oportunidad una tarde donde aparentemente la habían dejado a cargo de la limpieza del salón. La observe desde afuera sentándome cómodamente en la rama de un arbol que daba a la ventana de su clase, sin que se percatara de mi presencia. Se la veia concentrada pero algo molesta con la tarea. Me moría por mirarla de cerca y cedí a la tentación cuando salio del aula, la segui desplazandome por el techo en forma sigilosa como una sombra, me llamo profundamente la atención cuando se detubo en seco, parecía percibirme lo cual era sumamente raro, solo los de mi raza tenian la agudeza sensitiva para semejante cosa. Antes que me descubriera me aleje. Y me escabulli a alguna de las aulas, donde espere el momento justo para cruzarme en su camino. Así lo hice, apenas me vio agacho la cabeza, parecía querer ignorarme completamente, no queira molestarla pero me deshacía por conocerla un poco, saber que sonido tenia su voz. Trate de iniciar una conversación y ser lo mas amigable posible, presentándome. Pareció sorprendida y desconfiada al saber que conocía su nombre, fue un poco grosera. "Ara ara una fiera sin domar" pense mientras le ofrecia mi ayuda para lo que necesitara. Al parecer mi intencion estuvo mal interpretada porque su actitud fue aun mas borde, se despidió cortante y salio a paso rápido. **_

_**Aparentemente mi presencia la ponia nerviosa o la disgustaba de algún modo, pero cuanto mas nervios tenia ella mas ansiedad tenia yo por conocerla. Tuve en esta ocasión la oportunidad de mirarla de cerca, era sin dudas hermosa, de cuerpo armonioso y atletico propio de alguien que hace ejercicio, su postura era desafiante al igual que el verdemar de su mirada, un cabello tan oscuro y lacio como la noche, la nariz y la boca en un constante actitud arrogante. Su voz ligeramente ronca pero dulce y femenina. No podia dejar de pensarla. Mis largas horas nocturnas fueron ocupadas por su imagen, sentí miedo porque en ningun momento ignore la urgencia de sangre humana que solo y únicamente ella me habia provocado en mi corta existencia inmortal, pero aún asi queria estar cerca. Que ambibalencia mas extraña. Tenia que encontrar un excusa para acercarme y descubrir que secreto tenia para hacerme sentir de esta manera.**_

_**Tuve mi oportunidad cuando la secretaria del consejo se ausento por una semana, y se cruzó la idea por mi cabeza, pero como hacer que la señorita Kuga me hiciese las veces de ayudante, sabia perfectamente que no accederia por propia voluntad, ya que estube intuyendo que me evitaba adrede. Quien hubiera dicho que ella misma me hubiese dado la solución a mi dilema. Cuando una mañana inusualmente temprano persibi su dulce fragancia muy cerca, sigilosa rastree su presencia con rapidez, y para mi sorpresa la vi al lado de una estupenda motocicleta azul, oculta por frondosos árboles, no necesito sacarse el casco para que supiera que era ella, "sabia que eras audaz y rebelde" tuve que contener el aliento cuando comenzó a desvestirse, aparte la mirada y la sed se hizo difícil de controlar, pero queria contemplarla mas. Aprete lo puños y eche otro vistado, la linea de su cuello me fascino, tan delicada tan suave, seguramente solo se necesitaría de un pequeño golpe de mi mandibula para rasgar su tierna piel. Segui observando su espalda, desde donde comenzaba hasta donde terminaba Mm………, trague saliva, su delicada ropa interior de encaje contrastaba mucho con la rudeza del traje de motociclista. Los movimientos de su piel desnuda mientras hacia la muda de ropa al uniforme escolar, me daban rafagas de su aroma, que no pude resistir por mucho me aleje temblando y mareada, cabe decir que ese dia no fui a clase, y me mantuve en la tina llena de hielo por lo que restaba del día. **_

_**Al fin una tarde puse mi plan en acción, mientras hacia su pequeño cambio de disfraz de motociclista rebelde a alumna inocente, la intercepte como quien diria "con las manos en la masa", se que la chantajee aunque lo disfrazara de otra forma, y en cierta forma me gusto que me enfrentara, aunque no tenia escapatoria al castigo que tan concienzudamente habia diseñado para ella. Era la escusa perfecta para conocerla mejor. Para que compartieramos tiempo juntas a pesar de que tratara de evitarme constantemente. Al fin accedió a hacer las veces de secretaria al menos por una semana, aunque no de muy buena gana. Cuando se fue gruñona. Me sentí en la gloria, no sabia exactamente que es lo que me hacia feliz, si ponerla brava o haberme salido con la mia. Me atreví ese mismo dia a dejarle una pequeña notita en su moto, simplemente para obserbar su reacción. Claro que fue una ravieta y una serie de maldiciones que nunca me hubiese imaginado que saldrian de tan bella boca, pero todo ello la volvian mas fascinante y enigmatica. **_

_**Al caer la noche me sentía mas inquieta que lo habitual, me había cambiado mis ropas a una yukata que Reito y Mikoto me obsequiaron hace algunos años. Dicho sea de paso, esos dos no se encontraban en la casa, así que no podia desahogarme con nadie, no al menos en ese momento, ya les contaría luego.**_

_**Tenia unos deseos enormes de verla, aunque sea unos minutos, "me estoy convirtiendo en una acosadora" pensé preocupada, pero cedí a la tentación, sabia donde vivía, después de todo había memorizado todo su registro escolar, me desplace por las calles de Fuuka, veloz, sigilosa como una sombra nadie me vio ni me percibio. Fue realmente sencillo saltar la pared que separa a su patio de la calle de un simple impulso. Explore el lugar con ojos nocturnos y ahí a lo lejos, la vi aparentemente practicando movimientos de Karate, la expresión de su cara sumamente seria y concentrada, se la veía bastante coordinada y fuerte. Me sorprendio tambien su resistencia, cuando pareció realmente agotada se detubo, y secandose el sudor del rostro con una toalla se retiro hacia el interior de la casa, ya era tarde pasada la medianoche.**_

_**Bueno, ya la había visto y supuestamente me tendría que haber sentido conforme aunque estuve dubitativa al marcherme. Permaneci unos instantes en mi lucha interna, y gano el lado que pensaba que una miradita mas no le haría mal a nadie. Siento vergüenza al decirlo pero me escabullí en su casa como una ladrona, fue facil saber cual era su habitacion porque en su puerta habia un pequeño cartelito con las palabras "NATSUKI" impresas y debajo de ellas otro que remataba en letras rojas a modo de advertencia: "ENTRE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO" todo ello me hizo sonreir, pero de manera genuina, "gracias por la advertencia, pero cada vez estoy mas convencida que el riesgo vale la pena". **_

_**Entre en su habitación en un movimiento tan rápido que ningún humano lo hubiese notado, y me escondí en el rincón mas oscuro. Deleitándome con la contemplación, y la excitación de hacer lo indebido, era un lugar revuelto, Natsuki era sin ningún lugar a dudas fanática de las motocicletas tenia varios póster de ellas en las paredes, y pequeños modelos en escala en varios estantes, sobre el pequeño escritorio reposaban varios catálogos con la leyenda de "victoria Secret colecciones", juegos de video tirados sobre la cama desecha, el uniforme escolar colgaba de una perchero cerca de la ventana, que dejaba entrar una tenue luz de luna entre las cortinas. No tuve que esperar demasiado, ella salio del baño enfundada en una toalla, y secándose el pelo. Casi pierdo mi temple cuando arrojo la toalla con desgano muy cerca de donde me ocultaba quedando completamente desnuda ante mi, y se zambulló en la cama bocabajo, apenas cubriéndose con las sabanas. Me sobresaltó cuando de súbito le dio un par de puñetazos a su almohada y volvió a hundir su rostro en ella con un suspiro de placer. Su respiración se acompaso en unos cuantos minutos, dormía profundamente. Parecía un niño, eso de dormir era todo un misterio para mi, me acerque con mucho sigilo. Era irresistible. Su espalda desnuda, sus caderas firmes. En un rápido movimiento se dio vuelta boca arriba, y dejo al descubierto su torso, me encandile con la visión, su boca ligeramente abierta, sus manos relajadas, parte de su pierna derecha colgando de la cama, me quede estática y contuve la respiración. Esto era un cruel entrenamiento para mi autocontrol. No se cuanto tiempo pase observándola podían haber sido minutos o horas. La recorría con la mirada de cabeza a pies una y otra vez, nunca me había sentido tan fascinada con tal extraña criatura. Se encontraba envuelta en sabanas blancas que cubría partes estratégicas de su cuerpo que admito con vergüenza me moría por ver, parecía un pintura renacentista. Fue cuando murmuraste algo entre sueños. En ese momento necesite un poco de distancia, como si fuera una mosca me recosté justo en tu techo, desde ese ángulo extraño podía contemplarte un poco mejor. Tuve el deseo irrefrenable que me miraras, y por arte de magia abriste los ojos, parecían observarme de forma tranquila, sonreíste un poco, no pude deducir las cosas que pasaban por tu cabecita. Me seguías contemplado, no resistí necesitaba otra reacción de tu parte algo que me dijera que era lo que estabas pensando. "estas desnuda" te dije, el hecho no pareció importarte, me di cuenta que creías que todo esto era un sueño, por eso estabas tan tranquila porque si realmente te hubieses dado cuenta que era real habrías salido dispara de la cama, me hubieras odiado y huido de mi por haber invadido tu intimidad. Pero quizás yo no pueda dormir pero si puedo soñar. Fue extraño que me aceptaras en tu delirio onírico, "si supieras que soy un mounstro depredador sediento de tu sangre, y no podrías hacer absolutamente nada para evitar que yo tome tu vida en un respiro", pero de alguna forma u otra, aunque moría por desangrarte ahí mismo, el resonar de tu garganta pronunciando mi nombre alivio mi sed….me llamabas tan quedamente y con tanta dulzura que pensé que quizás llamabas a otra persona, a alguien a quien querías, sin dudas no a mi. Y como si fuera un tantra mi nombre en tus labios me calmo y me trajo una paz que desconocía, mis lagrimas brotaron por simple gravedad, cuando cerraste tus ojos. Alejándome de ti, secándome el rostro y dejando tu casa cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar, me quede contemplando el alba, y me di cuenta que lo que me movía a tu cercanía, a mirarte y quedar fascinada por tu simple presencia no era solo la necesidad de alimentarme, era algo mucho mas profundo y complicado, algo que me volvía increíblemente vulnerable ante ti.**_

_**Al filtrarse el sol por el horizonte, sentí un renacer en mi como el comienzo del nuevo día, y aunque no lo fuera, cuando estuve frente al alba del día en que te vi en tu mas tierna intimidad comprendí que conocerte fue lo que me hizo sentir nuevamente humana.**_

_**Como al tiempo nada lo detiene el lunes llego, mi fin de semana había estado lleno de cavilaciones, decidi hablar con Reito acerca de las cosas que tu existencia y cercania generaron, el me escucho espectante, y a la vez maravillado por mi ferreo control, dijo querer conocerte ese mismo lunes. Quizás el tuviese una hipótesis mas acertada cuando al fin te viera. Me pregunte si sentiría la misma tentación contigo que me movilizaba a mi. **_

_**La sola idea me molestaba.**_

_**Entraste ese lunes después de clase a la sala del consejo donde estube dando vueltas durante todo el dia solo por la expectación por este momento. Aunque no queria hacer notar mi ansiedad tan evidentemente. Al fin llegaste, se te veia tan tierna y altanera como siempre aunque cuando te presente a Reito detecte algo de timidez, lo analizaste por un segundo y después me miraste a mi, y a el de nuevo. Mientras me esperabas. Reito sonreía con aire de aprovación pero tuve la certeza por la expresión de su rostro que sobre el no tenias el mas mínimo efecto, yo en cambio sufria y me deleitaba con tu cercania. Cuando Reito se fue te note algo extraña, compenetrada en tus cavilaciones, insisti para que me contaras…….madito fue el momento. Fui bastante tonta al creer que una chica como Natsuki no estaría saliendo con nadie, había alguien especial en tu vida. Sabia que significaba eso de tener novio, una pareja sentimental, alguien con el que compartias intimidad, pensamientos y piel. Me coloque una mascara de hierro para evitar que se filtrara mi disgusto ante tu declaración. Además que pretendia excatamente. Cuanto mas te indagaba del tema mas descompuesta me ponía. Despues de todo no fue muy buena idea tenerte tan cerca, yo no tenia absolutamente nigún derecho para acosarte, o pretender tu cariño, era un mounstro después de todo, alguien que debia simplemente observar a lo lejos pero no involucrarme, aunque verla ir y venir me resultara de lo mas estimulante de pronto la idea de tenerla de secretaria no parecía tan adecuada, seguramente ella prefería estar con su amado en vez de alguien como yo, que la presionaba y la espiaba constantemente. Resultaria muy raro desembarazarla del castigo cuando habia hecho hasta lo imposible para que lo cumpliera. Mientras trabajabamos juntas me sorprendió lo bien que nos complementabamos, Natsuki era una excelente colaboradora, aunque no hablaba mucho, trate de hacer de cuenta que ya no estaba ahí, pero conversar era un acto reflejo algo que parecía muy natural mientras que su aroma lo atravesaba todo. Necesitaba un descanso, una tina llena de hielo, y dejar pasar el agua bajo el rio. Tenia que tratarla como al resto del alumnado, ser indiferente a la multitud de sus encantos. Si eso haría y con eso me la sacaría definitivamente de la cabeza. Pero mas que todo esto tendría que hacer un profundo autoanalisis, y descubrir que es lo que realmente sentía por Natsuki Kuga, y en caso que esta urgencia fuese algo, eliminar cualquier atisbo de emoción o necesidad. Sería lo mejor para ella y lo mas torturante para mi.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Un pequeño detalle

Al fin y al cabo, mi primer dia como secretaria del consejo fue mejor de lo que esperaba, me cuesta cumplir ordenes, pero la presidenta tenia una forma muy particular de solicitar las cosas, me costo admitir que quería conocerla un poco, aunque también deseaba mantener mi distancia, era como si ella tubiese un iman que me atraía constantemente con su polo opuesto, pero cuando me acercaba demasiado cambiaba su magnetismo y me rechazaba.

Después de meditar tanto y darle vueltas al asunto decidi no cuestionarme mas las cosas, cumpliría con mi castigo honorablemente, ya estaba mentalizada, rogaba no meterme en mas problemas. Fue casi una decepción cuando en mi segundo dia de castigo, no encontré nadie en la sala del consejo. Me había preparado psicológicamente para enfrentarla con mi mejor cara de póker. Quizás había llegado muy temprano, me acerque cerca del escritorio donde solía sentarse Shizuru, habia una montaña de papeles correctamente apilados y al lado una nota doblada, que llevaba escrito mi nombre con una impecable caligrafia, Y decia:

_Kuga-san: saca 50 copias de los papeles que se encuentran arriba de la mesa, muchas gracias._

_Tu sabes quien_

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, el trabajito le llevaria toda la tarde y salvo por la picardía de la firma la nota era completamente fria e impersonal. Bueno cumpliria con lo que vino a hacer. Pasaron las horas y la presidenta nose había dignado en aparecer, cuando las pilas de fotocopias estubieron correctamente ordenadas, Natsuki resoplo y se dispuso a irse, no habia oído entrar a nadie, asi que casi cae de bruses cuando el vicepresidente estuvo a escasos metros de ella.

_Buenas tardes, Kuga san_le dijo con voz monótona y calma

Natsuki recupero su compostura y hizo una señal de saludo con la cabeza sin mediar muchas palabras, Reito san no le agradaba del todo.

_¿Como ha ido la tarde?, Shizuru se excusa contigo por no presentarse hoy, ha estado un poco indispuesta estos días._

_No tendria porque disculparse, aca solo vengo a cumplir un castigo_gruño sin mirarle a la cara, pero inquieta ante la mención que quizas Shizuru estuviese enferma._¿Fujino-san se encuentra bien?_ trato que la pregunta fuera lo mas neutra e impersonal posible. Como no tuvo respuesta inmediatamente, elevo la mirada para verle el rostro a Reito, quien parecía estudiarla con la barbilla apoyada entre sus dedos indice y pulgar, muy pensativo pero con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Al final le contestó.

_Ella se ha estado exigiendo mucho estas últimas semana no solo con el trabajo escolar, con muchas otras cuestiones tambien_

_Ya veo…._dijo Natsuki sin muchas palabras, pero con la curiosidad oculta a flor de piel.

_Sabes Kuga-san……esta mal que yo te diga esto pero, ella te tiene mucho apreció_tiró Reito sin mas, esas palabras hicieron que una sensación calida se encendiera en el pecho de Natsuki y que poblara sus mejillas de rojo._espero que seas digna de su confianza_ concluyó el vicepresidente.

_Veo que la conoces bastante bien _se atrevió a decir Natsuki

_Por supuesto, ya que vivimos juntos hace algun tiempo_ eso la termino de descolocar, ¿vivir juntos? ¿Que tan profunda era su relación que ya a tan temprana edad compartían el mismo techo?, me quede boquiabierta, Reito noto mi turbación .

_¿Te molesta eso Kuga -san?_ me dijo insisivo

_Para nada, ustedes son dueños de hacer con su vida lo que quieran_y rematé_ en cuanto a mi respecta Fujino-san puede vivir en un zoológico dentro de la jaula de los monos y aún así no me importaría_

Reito la miró serio por un momento, no se esperaba esa respuesta, y solto como si nada un carcajada que lleno la habitación.

_¿Que es tan gracioso?_estepó Natsuki enojada y sonrojada

_jajá jajá disculpa Kuga-san, es que tu comentario ha sido muy grafico jajá jajá_

_Me voy, ya he terminado con lo mio_le dijo abrupta dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta, ignorándolo por completo.

_Espera kuga-san, yo se que no te interesa pero quizas haz mal interpretado las cosas, solo te pido algo…._su voz un poco mas seria ahora _ Me gustaría pedirte algo….por favor….no lastimes a Shizuru…..en realidad ella es la persona mas noble y buena que conozco…ha pasado por mucho….

_Se nota que la quieres mucho_lo corto Natsuki

_Por supuesto, la quiero como si fuese mi propia hermana_afirmo Reito con voz profunda.

Ahora si entendía menos, giro apenas la cabeza para ver en el rostro de Reito la sinceridad de sus palabras. Y vio preocupacón verdadera.

_No esta en mi hacerle ningún tipo de daño_le contesto sosteniendole la mirada

_Gracias_le dijo simplemente y se despidió con una señal de cabeza.

Natsuki se quedo meditando por largo tiempo, si Reito decía la verdad ellos solo tenían una relación fraternal, un atisbo de emoción le llego desde lo mas profundo.¿esperanza?. Mañana cuando la viera haría al lado sus miedos, y trataría de entenderla mas, después de todo no tenia nada de malo tener una amiga, y Shizuru Fujino le agradaba, mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Volvio a su hogar con esperanzas renovadas, anticipándose al dia siguiente y como lo encararia.

El dia siguiente fue muy similar al anterior, su madre rogándole precaución sobre la moto, su padre sin mensajes, la escuela con las mismas asignaturas, Mai hablando maravillas de Tate, y finalmente la sala del consejo estudiantil vacía y nuevamente una nota sobre la mesa.

_Kuga-san: deja las notificaciones para el festival cultural, en la sala de profesores y en cada una de las aulas_.

_Fujino, S._

Esta nota era aún mas impersonal que la otra, no sabia que era lo que le daba mas rabia, si ella que no se diganaba en aparecerse o que estas notas fueran cada vez mas frias, al parecer Reito san estaba bastante equibocado al decir que Shizuru tenia algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, era evidente que le importaba muy poco querer entablar una amistad……ofuscada, pensó mientras salía hacer el reparto del las notificaciones….."Shizuru Fujino tu y tus notitas pueden irse bien a la m……." se tragó sus pensamientos cuando desde una de las ventanas del corredor, vio la figura de la presidenta atravesando el patio principal, no supo bien porque pero salio disparada a su encuentro, corrió dando amplias zancadas y bajando las escaleras de a dos escalones….conteniendo el aliento al llegar al hall principal miro hacia un lado y al otro, no logro divisarla, "¿como hace para moverse tan rápido?" se preguntó, no se dejo amedrentar y siguio su instinto y atravesó el patio principal a paso rápido, quizas había sido una ilusión pero rastreo ese olor a fresias que seguía a Shizuru por donde quiera que iba, dio un par de vueltas más, casi dandose por vencida. Fue cuando diviso, un destello de sus cabellos castaños entre los arboles, y se dio cuenta que era el lugar exacto donde dejaba oculta su motocicleta. Se quedo estatica, recobrando el aliento, Shizuru estaba de espaldas a ella aparentemente estudiando su medio de trasporte, no sabia como reaccionar o que hacia ella ahí, vio que con su mano derecha rozaba el asiento y se quedó quieta como si de una estatua se tratase por un tiempo indefinido

Hizo un movimiento imperceptible a lo que Shizuru se dio vuelta en una forma tan veloz que pareció irreal, sus ojos rojos buscaron vertiginosamente el origen del sonido, cuando la diviso, su mirada parecio calmarse y cambiar nuevamente a ese color miel que tanto le conocía ya. Algo se encogió en el pecho de Natsuki cuando la miro mas detenidamente, mientras avanzaba a paso lento donde ella se encontraba. No se la veía muy bien, como decirlo, estaba hermosa pero demacrada, su piel estaba muy palida hasta traslucida y sendas ojeras rodeban sus ojos que parecian muy cansados, se la veía desvalida, era tan extraño verla asi. No supo bien de donde pero tuvo el deseo irrefrenables de protegerla.

_¿Te gusta?_

_¿Eh?…._le contesto la castaña confundida

_La motocicleta…..si te gusta….fue un regalo de mi padre_

_Si, la verdad me gusta mucho_le dijo mirado la maquina fijamente_pero….creo que no es para mi.

_¿Te gustaría dar un vuelta?_

_No creo que sea buena idea…._

_Ah… pensé que la gran Fujino-sama tendría mas agallas_ desafiandola con cara burlona

Sintió que de a poco el rostro de Shizuru se iluminaba, quizás el gesto de provocación era lo que necesitaba para sentirse un poco mejor.

_Ademas, creo que debes ir a descansar Reito-san me dijo que estabas enferma, y francamente no se te ve del todo bien_

_Me alegra tanto que te preocupes por mi, pero de verdad no es necesario_

_No es nada_le contesto la morena haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto._y bueno que me dices…..¿te llevo a casa?

La ilusion que sintio emerger en el rostro de la presidenta hizo que un sentimiento de ternura aflorara por todos sus poros.

_Acepto, pero con la condición de que un dia de estos me acompañes a tomar el te_

_Tenemos un trato entonces_ "eso se parece mucho a una cita…..pero que bobadas estoy pensando"

_Debo cambiarme_le dijo timidamente descubriendo un bolso al lado de su motocicleta.

_aaaaah por supuesto, disculpa_Shizuru se dio vuelta para darle algo de privacidad

Mientras hacia su muda de ropa, la miro de espaldas se la veia tensa, cruzaba y descruzaba los brazos, se apoyaba sobre su pierna izquierda y luego sobre la derecha, notarla incomoda por su presencia la hacia sentir una extraña euforia. Era obvio que no sabia que hacer con sus manos y con gestos mecánicos comenzó a acomodarse la falda del uniforme, ahora que la tenia tan cerca y de espalda pudo estudiarla, por alguna razón se concentro en sus largas piernas, podian adivinarse fuertes pero aún así tan femeninas, tersas siguio hasta donde el largo de la falda le permitió mirar, y con una taquicardia feroz termino el cambio de ropa.

_Bien estoy lista_ le dijo echándole una última miradita

Fujino se dio vuelta, y la miro de arribabajo.

_Esa rota te sienta bien Natsuki_se la notaba muy sincera en sus palabras.

Nuevamente Natsuki trato de controlar su sonrojo

_Si es mas cómodo que andar con el uniforme, bien ¿dime donde debo llevarte?_

Shizuru le dio las instrucciones del camino seguir, para el asombro de Natsuki la casa se encontraba mas lejos de lo que pensaba, se pregunto como hacia la presidenta para llegar a horario, solo en moto tardarían unos 40 minutos.

Con agilidad Natsuki subió a su Ducati, y la maquina ronroneo entre sus manos.

_Vamos sube, usa mi casco solo tengo uno_le dijo ofreciendocelo

_Confio en Natsuki, y se que no lo necesitare, usalo tu_la mirada de miel que le dedico no le dio demasiado tiempo a discucuion, la morena se limito a colocarse el casco y darle la espalda para que no notara su turbación, que fue aún mas extrema cuando sintió el peso de la presidenta en su espalda, se pregunto como se las había ingeniado para acomodar su falda y montar la moto, pero no estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo y hacer el ridiculo ruborizándose aún mas. Shizuru la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, y cuando la noto bien afianzada, con un habil movimiento se pusieron en marcha. Tenerla de esa manera, su aroma, la cercanía de su cuerpo, la presión de su pecho contra la espalda, su respiración casi impercepttible, sus manos de dedos finos y largos que se unian por delante de su abdomen y ejercian una suave presión….todo le parecio simplemente perfecto. Condujo en forma mas temeraria de lo normal, quizás para impresionarla, quizás para disipar los nervios, pero sin duda no era para llegar mas deprisa. Disfruto el paseo mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a adminir. Muy a su pesar llegaron donde Shizuru le habia señalado, Natsuki se quedo boquiabierta ante la enorme puerta de lo que se parecía mas a un tenplo sintoísta que a una casa.

_¿Aquí es donde vives?_ le dijo sacándose el casco para tener una mejor visión de esa monumental casa.

El hogar de Shizuru era como toda ella, tradicional, misterioso, hermoso y elegante.

_Digamos que aquí paso el tiempo cuando no estoy en la escuela….¿te gustaría pasar?_le pregunto con timidez algo impropia para su personalidad

Natsuki tenia ganas de saber mas cosas, no deseaba irse, pero se sintio prudente, no quería que Shizuru se diera cuenta de su interes, y cuanto mas tiempo pasaba con ella mas evidente y vulnerable se volvia.

_Este…………..lo siento, quizás en otro momento, tengo cosas que hacer_le dijo de improviso mientras se colocaba el casco de nuevo.

_Como lo desees, pero recuerda que prometiste tomar el te conmigo algún dia_ contesto Shizuru cruzándose de brazos

_Yo cumplo mis promesas no te preocupes, debo irme ahora, adiós_

_Adios, y muchas gracias…._la palabras murieron en su boca porque Natsuki arranco la moto la cual salio a toda prisa dando un chirrido contra el asfalto y enfilando hacia la carretera principal.

Esa misma noche mientras se quedó dormida nuevamente pensando en los acontecimientos del dia, volvió a soñar con ella.

Estaba mas bonita de lo que recordaba se habia sentado en su cama, muy cerca de sus pies, y se la veía tan demacrada al igual que en la realidad. Natsuki solo la miraba tenia miedo de hablarle a la ilusión, quizás si lo hacia el hechizo se romperia. La Shizuru onírica le sonrio y ella no pudo mas que corresponder. Luego de eso, en un gesto tierno se recostó sobre su cama justo a los pies de la morena, como si de un pequeño felino se tratara se enrosco buscando calor, olisqueando un poco sus sabanas, la sentia tan desamparada como su versión real en la tarde. Natsuki apenas se incorporo y extendió su mano para tocarle el rostro, el simple contacto le erizo la piel, su cara era tan suave y tan fria, era como tocar porcelana. No tardo mucho en que Natsuki la cubriera como una manta, para darle calor y la arropara al igual que un niño pequeño. La ternura que le despertó la insto a acariciarle el sedoso cabello y rascarle la cabeza un poco, la dulce mascota respondio con un sensual y felino ronroneo. Cuando noto que Shizuru estaba dormida, se recostó de nuevo, se durmio con una sonrisa en los labios y con un confortable peso a los pies de la cama. Los impertinentes rayos del sol que se filtraron anunciando un nuevo dia la despertaron, miro hacia abajo queriendo encontrar algo, pero sabia perfectamente que todo había sido un sueño.

Ese dia se despertó con renovada energia, se sentia con mucho animo, mientras desayunaba, su madre la obserbaba con cara risueña

_¿A que se debe el buen humor?_pregunto su madre curiosa

_A nada en particular_le contesto con disimulo

_Es que es tan poco habitual verte tan feliz por las mañanas que me dio curiosidad_

_Como dije no es nada, ya me voy, bye_ salio presurosa con una tostada en la boca a medio masticar.

Esa día todo le salió mal, apenas llegó a tiempo a clases, un profesor la regaño por vestir zapatillas en lugar del calzado reglamentario, la hora de la comida fue un verdadero caos, no consiguió nada en la cafeteria y mientras que su almuerzo había quedado olvidado en casa, Mai se habia peleado con Tate y no tuvo mejor idea que descargar en Natsuki toda la frustración de su riña amorosa, hubo un examen sorpresa donde lo único que puso correcto fue la fecha del dia y su nombre, y para colmo de males iba con retraso a su "castigo", era el único motivo que tenia para sentirse animada, estaba deseando verla…..si tenia muchas ganas de verla. Como si su mente la hubiese atraído, la encontro obserbandola desde el otro lado del inmenso patio principal, un viento fresco jugueteaba con su falda y sus cabellos castaños. Natsuki se dirigió hacia la presidenta aminorando el paso, aunque tenía muchas ganas de correr a su encuentro. Se la veía mucho mejor, mas vivaz y lucía esa sonrisa tranquila que Natsuki tan bien le conocía ya.

Cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba y de saludarla, alegremente una voz llamo su atención y la saco del transe.

_Natsuki- Chan!…….Natsuki-Chan!_ solo había una persona sobre esta tierra que se atrevía a llamarla de esa manera.

Un muchacho de ojos oscuros y cabellos crispados se le avalanzo dandole un efuscibo abrazo. _No te imaginas lo que te he buscado, este colegio es enorme tan grande cómo nuestra escuela de Tokio, pero dejame verte……….._apartándose un poco_¡ te extrañe muchisimo!

Natsuki no podia reaccionar, no podia hablar, solo sintio la cara ardiendo mientras miraba a Shizuru sobre le hombro del muchacho, no pudo leer su expresión pero la sonrisa ya no estaba en su rostro y sus ojos eran de un carmesí tan intenso como el de su propio rostro. Como ninguna de las dos hablaba, el joven de ojos oscuros se las quedo mirando algo curioso y diciendo de improviso

_¡Donde tengo mis modales!, tu debes ser amiga de Natsuki ¿verdad?_mirando a Shizuru y mientras hacia un reverencia en forma de saludo tiró sin mas_ Mi nombre es Masashi Takeda y soy el novio de Natsuki-Chan.

"Me había olvidado de Takeda" pensó Natsuki aún sin reaccionar "Me había olvidado de este pequeño detalle"

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Primera parte

Irrevocablemente enamora de ti o el guardián

No se si puedas comprender que mantenerme alejada esos días fue la única solución inteligente que se me ocurrio, tu presencia me resultaba casi dolorosa, el hambre, esa sensación aguda en la boca del estómago, que hacia a mis ojos arder de solo imaginar tu tierno cuello aprisionado entre mis filosos dientes, pero lo mas triste de todo era que bajo ningun tipo de circunstancia te haría daño, la idea de lastimarte era aún mas insoportable que el deseo irrefrenable de tomar de ti todo lo que se me antojara. Por mas extraño que parezca el hambre por cualquier otra presa que no fueras tu, se habia abolido por completo. Solo tengo sed de ti. Poco a poco me debilitaba, Inclusive Reito me ofreció alimento de su "bodega", pero ni aun así pude. Sabia que le preocupaba, Mikoto no se movía de mi lado insistiendo que fueramos a cazar, pero nada me estimulaba demasiado. Por las noches, llenaba el estanque con agua helada, hundiéndome hasta que su nivel me cubría la cabeza, la sensación del aguijon de lo helado en la piel me calmaba y me hacia remembrar mi lago congelado de Kyoto.

Nunca antes había incumplido en mi obligaciones escolares, y hice que Reito se preocupara aún mas por mi extraño proceder.

_¿No vas a la escuela hoy? ¿Te sientes mal?, sabes que deberias beber algo, no tienes buena cara_me dijo con voz preocupada

_Ya estaré bien…….hoy me gustaria quedarme_le dije sin mirarlo

_¿Toda esta abstinencia es por esa tal Kuga Natsuki?_Reito tenia la característica de ir al grano en cualquier conversación.

_….._

_Vamos Shizuru hablame, dejame ayudarte en esto que no pareces resolver por ti misma_me dijo levantándome el mentón con sus dedos frios

_Creo que ya te había comentando algo pero nada ha cambiado, mi ansiedad solo ha estado en aumento y ya no puedo controlarme, no si ella esta cerca_me descargue con toda la angustia que sentia

_A ver cálmate un segundo…..es raro lo que me dices ya que desde que naciste no has sentido urgencia por sangre humana……_se quedo muy pensativo mirando hacia un indefinido punto lejano.

_Eso ya lo se, pero no dejo de ansiar…….beber……de ella._susurre mas frustada

_Analicemos la situación, quiero comprobar una teoria…._se cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho_¿puedo hacerte una serie de preguntas, pero debes contestarme con la mas absoluta sinceridad?

Necesitaba que Reito me diera una solución o al menos una tenue ayuda para aliviar mi martiro asi que accedi a su interrogatorio asintiendo con firmeza con la cabeza.

_Toda esta intranquilidad tuya comenzó cuando llego a la escuela Kuga-san, ¿has sentido este sentimiento de ansiedad en algún otro momento antes de su llegada?

_No, es la primera vez que me ocurre esto_

Reito comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor como si se tratase de un policia haciendo un insicivo interrogatorio

_¿Ha calmado tu sed al beber de animales estos últimas semanas ?_

_Solo parcialmente, cada vez necesito mas pero últimamente ha sido completamente inútil

_¿Crees que si bebieras de Natsuki tu sed estarias satisfecha?_

_No lo se, pero huele delicioso, seria muy raro que oliendo tan bien no me satisfaga_

_Entonces que es lo que te impide tomar su vida, ya se que juramos no lastimar nunca a un ser humano pero, ¿si fuera tu supervivencia o la de ella que eligirías…..?_

_A ella…._ sin dudarlo, un atisbo de esclarecimiento apareció en la mirada de Reito, dejo de dar vueltas.

_Entiendo……._me dijo con más certeza

_ ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?_

_Dejame terminar….a ver como te formulo la pregunta…..Shizuru… ¿te atrae Natsuki Kuga?

_Por supuesto que me atrae muero de sed al verla _le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

_No me entiendes…..pero creo que tengo un punto aquí, ¿Natsuki te parece bonita?

_ ¿Adonde quieres llegar?_lo mire seria

_Solo contesta…_ me dijo impaciente

_Este…..si me parece muy hermosa_le conteste con gran sinceridad, imaginando nuevamente su figura

_ ¿qué es lo que te gusta de ella?_

_bueno…..como dije antes es muy bonita, pero no es solo eso, me atrae muchisimo su personalidad tan rebelde tan salvaje es como un potro sin domar, pero hermosa en su libertad, es graciosa y muy tierna. No habla demasiado pero dice todo con la mirada, es solitaria casi antisocial, misteriosa, en fin esas cosas me gustan de ella_

_Se que es particularmente difícil para nosotros separar las cosas pero…. ¿que te produce la idea de ver a Natsuki Kuga sin ropa?_

Las palabras flotaron en el aire y fue como tenerla ahí de pronto, suspire para sacarme toda aquella pesadez del pecho, apretando los puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

_Una sed irresistible_le dije sonrojada

_Mi querida Shizuru, se te paso en algún momento por la cabeza que eso a lo que tu llamas sed en realidad es lujuria y que tu deseo de querer estar siempre al lado de Kuga-san es mas una atracción romántica que una necesidad instintiva de alimentarte_

_………….._

_No te quedes callada….me parece que todo esto de tu deseo de sangre no es tan imperativo como el deseo de hacerla tuya o de amar la quizás si…_lo interrumpí de inmediato con un gesto de mano

_Necesito pensar………._le dije con la cabeza entre las manos, revuelta y exhausta

Sabia que no era comun lo que me inspiraba esa muchachita, pero desearla….como se desean los humanos…..era tan impropio de mi raza que me hacia sentir extraña….. Además ambas éramos del mismo genero, si deseaba a alguien ¿no tendría que ser un hombre?….quizás era mas humana de lo que creia.

_Meditalo querida amiga_ me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro antes de irse y dejar solo el eco de sus pasos.

Quizás Reito tenia razón, nunca había sentido esta atracción hacia nadie, y confundiera los sentimiento, ¿que es lo que realmente queria de Natsuki Kuga?. Estuve dándole vueltas a esa pregunta cerca de otro dia mas, no podía enfrentarme a ella si no descubría lo que sentia verdaderamente. Los dias que me mantuve alejada fueron torturantes; cuanto mas lejos estaba más ansiedad tenia. Necesitaba algún lazo con su persona, con su presencia, así que luego de unos días de ausencia volví a la escuela, pero para tener la simple chance de obserbarla, quizas si estaba nuevamente a su lado mis sentimientos se definirian de una vez por todas.

Por alguna extraña razón, me aventure al lugar donde sabia que dejaba su motocicleta. Sabia donde la mantenía escondida, no me costo nada encontrarla. No pude evitar pensar que aquella maquina se le parecía mucho, era un pilar de rebeldía, de furia contenida, curvilinea y sus destellos azules se parecían mucho a los ojos de Natsuki. Quise tocarla como ansiaba tocar a su propietaria, con anhelo roce el metal frío del manillar hasta el asiento tratando de encontrar una conexión entre el tacto del cromo con la piel de su dueña. Tan concentrada me encontraba que no pude percibirte, estabas demasiado cerca cuando me di vuelta con violencia, alerta de nuevo y te vi. Solo pude pensar en lo hermosa que eras, en tu mirada triste cuando me viste. ¿Me habías echado de menos? Ja que ilusa! Me sorprendieron tus palabras, parecían preocupadas hasta amables, sabia que mi aspecto no era bueno, me dio de pronto un ataque vanidad, aunque nunca me preocupe demasiado por mi aspecto en frente tuyo queria verme bien, lo cual no era el caso. Me invitaste a dar un paseo, no me hice rogar demasiado. Cuando dijiste que te cambiarias tuve que darme vuelta no solo para darte privacidad sino porque sabia que si descubrias un solo centímetro de tu piel ante mi me lazaria hacia ti sin pensarlo. Te sentia obserbarme, me ponías nerviosa y por alguna retorcida razón parecías disfrutarlo. Podía adivinar porque prenda ibas solo escuchando el roce que producían las vestiduras sobre tu piel. Y entonces vinieron a mi mente las palabras de Reito: "¿que te produce la idea de ver a Natsuki Kuga sin ropa?" …..que me produce…… sed…………..mucha sed… de mirarla….gracias a Dios terminaste tu muda….el traje de motociclista te sentaba excelentemente, ajustando a tu delgado cuerpo. ¿Cómo iba a tolerar tu cercanía? Me enterneció el hecho que me ofrecieras el único casco que llevabas, si tu supieras que es inútil que protejas mi vida, solo muy pocas cosas son letales para mi, y los accidentes de transito no son una de ellas. Subiste al vehiculo sin mas y yo tras de ti. Me sorprendió con la seguridad que manejabas la maquina que debia medir tres veces tu tamaño. Cuando tuve tu contacto, afianzandome con manos temerosas a tu cintura, me senti feliz, la sed desaparecio y un increible sentimiento de paz me embargo, era plenamente conciente de la sonrisa estupida plantada en mi cara que duro todo el viaje a casa. Natsuki era más que temeraria conduciendo, y aproveche ello para pegarme aún más a su espalda. Estube decepcionada al llegar, no quería que se fuera, no quería separarme de ella, pero al parecer tenia prisa, aunque le robe la promesa de su compañía para tomar el te…una de las pocas bebidas humanas que podía ingerir. En realidad la única vaya saber porque razón. La vi marcharse, estuve ahí parada un tiempo prolongado aún su aroma flotaba en el aire.

Esa noche necesite verte nuevamente, espere la hora prudencial mientras durmieras y me colé en tu habitación…ya estabas en los brazos de morfeo, me senté a los pies de tu cama y gracias a dios hoy llevabas pijama. Te mire, una y otra vez, llenandome con tu aroma, con tu cuerpo relajado, tu suave respiración que hacia que tu pecho ascendiera en forma lenta y calma, tu boca apenas abierta…y tus labios….."Shi…zu…ru" dijiste entre suspiros una y otra vez……¿Me sueñas Natsuki?….tus langidos parpados se abrieron….sabia que suponías que era un sueño. Me quede a tu lado. En un momento me recosté a tu pies, me sentia muy cansada pero en una paz absoluta, tus manos me acariciaron y me rascaron la cabeza…..que sensación mas relajante…..y nose como pero yo un vampiro que desconocia el sueño, me quede dormida con tu suave arrullo, la sensación del sueño no se parecia a nada de lo que había experimentado antes, fueron solo breves horas, pero me olvide del mundo en ese momento, desperté en tu cama algo confundida pero feliz de ver tu rostro aún durmiendo, el sol comenzaba a despuntar no debía estar ahí cuando despertaras así que me separe dolorosamente de ti de nuevo. Mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas, sorprendentemente relajada y renovada por las breves horas de mi primer sueño, el alba llego a mis ojos, y ya no tuve dudas…..mi adoraba, dulce y temperamental Natsuki nose como ha ocurrido esto pero estoy irrevocablemente enamorada de ti.

La vi alejarse con paso lento, no volvio a mirarme mientras nos daba la espalda a Takeda y a mi, este seguia hablándome vaya saber una de que sarta de estupideces, sentía su voz como un eco molesto, pero toda mi atención estaban centrada en la figura de una castaña que se perdía entre los arboles.

_Y….dime ¿Me has extrañado?_ de nuevo el eco molesto

_ ¿Qué?_le conteste con tono frio

_ ¿Si me extrañaste?_me dijo poniendo ojos de borrego

_Por supuesto que no, extrañarte seria como extrañar tener pulgas_

_jajá jajá, me encanta tu sentido del humor_ me dijo pasándome un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_le conteste tratando de zafarme con gesto brusco.

_ ¿Cómo que hago?….como te prometi pedí mi traslado a Fuuka y aquí estoy… para que estemos juntos_mascullo alegremente

_Ayyyyyy Dios ……………._"y yo que pense que me había librado de esta peste"

FLASBACK

Tokio tenía la caracteristica de toda gran urbe, disfrutar del anonimato en multitudes, eso me gustaba, se podía ser muy solitaria en esta ciudad llena de gente. No tenia demasiado amigos, si soy una antisocial. Hay pocas cosas que me apasionan, veamos: las motocicletas, las artes marciales, la lencería….¡ah si! y la mayonesa.

La escuela no era un lugar en que me sintiera particularmente comoda, no tenia muchos amigos, sabia que se corrían rumores acerca de mi persona….no era que me molestara en demasia lo que pensaran de mi, pero era simplemente desconcertante el silencio que a veces se generaba cuando entraba en el aula. Me había acostumbrado a mi soledad. Fue cuando conocí a Masashi Takeda, el me trato como no lo había hecho nadie, se me acerco sin mas presentándose, diciendo que estaba ansioso por conocerme, y que admiraba mucho el trabajo de mi padre. Takeda supo captar mi atención en cierta forma, era muy bueno en el kendo y el manejo de la espada, prometió enseñarme unos movimientos. Era agradable, pero bastante pesado. Insistia aunque de forma amigable, acompañarme a todos lados, como un perro guardian, no hacia mucho caso a mi brusquedad o a mi falta de humor. Fue lo mas cerca que tuve a un amigo pero mas que eso parecia un guardaespaldas. Era tan molesto que algunas veces se invitaba solo a mi casa. Se llevaba muy bien con mi padre, parecian tener temas inagotables de conversación. No era extraño llegar a mi hogar y encontrarme a Takeda asistiendo a mi progenitor en tareas de la empresa. Confieso que por momentos me sentí celosa de la paternal relación que tenian, cosa que a mí siempre me había costado alcanzar. Supongo que el sintió al muchacho como el hijo que siempre quiso tener y que yo nunca pude ser. Por mi parte nunca perdía oportunidad para buscar la aprobación de papa, aunque era difícil de complacerle, disfrutaba los momentos que compartiamos, y ahora estaba Takeda que parecía tener más afinidad con el de lo que yo nunca hubiese tenido. Un día mi padre sugirió que ya estaba en edad para tener algún candidato, "un pretendiente" dijo, yo le conteste que no me sentía interesada aún en ese tipo de relaciones. Y ahí quedo el tema, pero unos días despues Takeda se me declaro, lo dijo en una forma tan natural que me desconcertó, a lo que le respondi un no rotundo, prefería su amistad. Quizas en complicidad con mi padre e incluso mi madre insistió un par de veces más, y obtuvo la misma respuesta fría de mi parte. Como explicarlo, no es que me pareciera poco atractivo, sabía que algunas chicas del instituto habían formado un club de fans en su nombre, simplemente no me imaginaba intimando con el. Las pocas veces que tenía contacto físico con su persona me producía rechazo, o simplemente no sentía nada en absoluto, Takeda era y sería para mí como un molesto y metido hermano mayor.

_Me haría muy feliz que aceptaras a Takeda-kun como prometido_ me dijo un día papa _es un buen muchacho y se ve que te quiere mucho…._

Creo que mi silencio lo dijo todo, el siguió insistiendo como agua que orada la piedra.

_Al menos podrías intentarlo si no te agrada puedes terminar la relación…..pero quiero que sepas que si lo aceptas como prometido me sentiría muy orgulloso de tu elección_

Recuerdo que dejo esas palabras flotando en el aire se lo veía muy ilusionado…….¡si ya se que fui una terrible estúpida! Que lo único que buscaba era la aceptación de mi padre, pero el día siguiente le dije que si a Takeda.

Ovbiamente poniendo mis condiciones, a las que amen de parecerle extrañas accedió feliz. Le dije que basicamente nuestra relación no cambiaria demasiado, pero que si en algún momento alguno de nosotros se sentía atraído por alguien mas, todo terminaria. Para mi fue una relación facil, Takeda no se excedía de sus limites ni me exigía demasiado, las pocas veces que pretendía "ponerse cariñoso" una simple mirada helada de mi parte lo hacía desistir de cualquier intento romántico y a grandes rasgos todo seguía igual, nunca sentí por el algo mas que amistad a veces hasta me sentía agradecida que le agradara alguien con una personalidad tan borde cómo la mía. Cuando de pronto papa se marchó y nos mudamos a Fuuka pensé que quedaba implicito que nuestro acuerdo había caducado. Nunca se me ocurrió que viniera a buscarme. Y aquí esta el mirandome con cara de enamorado y yo queriendo ir tras la presidenta del consejo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mama recibió en casa a Takeda como el hijo prodigo, no tuvimos más remedio que alojarlo, ya que su familia había quedado en Tokio y por el momento no tenia donde quedarse. Esto iba a ser un karma, lo iba tener pegado a mis zapatos como un chicle. No sabia como pero ese muchachito se había ganado la confianza de mi familia, y ahora lo tendría rondando mi casa todo el tiempo. La hora de la cena fue todo sonrisas y conversaciones entre el y mi madre, de las cuales yo simplemente afirmaba con monosilavos asintiendo con la cabeza. Me excuse de la mesa temprano y me retire a mi cuarto….me sentia inquieta como atrapada…..espere tu presencia en sueños esa noche, quería que vinieras, pero tu yo onírico no apareció, al día siguiente acompañada de Takeda fui a la escuela, aunque sin moto esta vez. Tuve que tolerar las bromas de Mai durante todo el día cuando el tonto de mi acompañante se presento como mi novio, y un murmullo colectivo nos rodeo. Casi ahorco a Mai cuando tiro la frase " aaaaaaaaah eres un pícara Natsuki-chan te lo tenias bien escondidito", a lo que Takeda respondió con sonrojo y rascándose la cabeza con timidez. Trate de evitarlo el resto del dia, y a la vez buscaba la Shizuru que parecia habérsela tragado la tierra. En la sala del consejo me encontré a un Reito de mirada sería que me dijo que la presidenta seguía enferma y no sabía cuando regresaría.

No se porque pero no lo tolere mas. Volvi a casa en medio de las clases, tome mi Ducati y me fui derecho donde sabia era su casa. El viaje se me hizo eterno. Fuera del inmeso porton estube tratando de decidirme a tocar a su puerta por cerca de 20 minutos. Pero una vez que había tomado valor nadie contesto. Frustada decidi dar vueltas alrededor de la propiedad, no me senti yo cuando encontré una brecha en la arboleda y me escabulli hasta un inmenso jardin sintiéndome una intrusa y sabiendo que no debería estar allí. No había señales de nadie por ningun lado.

_Holaaaaaaaaaa……..¿hay alguien?_ hice notar mi presencia antes de ingresar a la inmensa casa de estilo japonés, que comparada con la mía parecía una mansión feudal de otro siglo. Mientras caminaba por los corredores de la casa, que eran francamente laberinticos, no podia dejar de pensar en lo estúpido de la idea de meterme en casa ajena sin permiso, pero tenia que verla…..¿para que ? ¿Para explicarle que?…..pero tenia que verla,,,,,y saber que estaba bien. Me preocupaba y mucho.

Sentía lo lejos el ruido del agua, deje que el sonido me guiara, y me corto el paso una puerta de vidrio esmerilado, golpee en ella insistentemente pero no respondía nadie. Me decidi entrar y tras ella se cernia un jardin interno de hermosa vegetación, muy cuidado exquisitamente decorado, y en el centro un estanque artificial de donde provenía el sonido del agua reforzado por una breve cascada, la luz se filtraba por los vidrio superiores dándole a todo una luminosidad blanca y cristalina. Estuve a punto de seguir mi camino, cuando note algo en el fondo del estanque, pensé que serian algunas algas flotantes, pero al acercarme distinguí un figura humana, palideciendo al instante se me helo la sangre….."no, por favor no" suplique en mi angustia. Me arroje sin meditarlo, el agua estaba helada, pero me importo muy poco llegue a ella en menos de unos segundos y la alce con todas mis fuerzas, sentí su piel tan fría como el agua que nos rodeaba, sacándola a la superficie. Mientras la miraba fijamente, abrió los ojos eran miel, y me observo perpleja, aparentemente salvo por su temperatura corporal estaba perfectamente. Una ola de alivio me invadió y resople mis miedos. Fue cuando note que estaba desnuda. Podia ver todo su cuerpo a través del agua cristalina y ya no tuve frio.

_¿Estas bien?…..le pregunte trémula

_Ahora que estas aquí estoy perfectamente_me contesto incorporándose sin preocuparse en lo más minino por su desnudez, mientras yo no podia apartar la vista de aquel esbelto cuerpo.

_ ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?_le dije dando chapotazos tratando de parecer enfadada, mientras me dirigia a la orilla esforzándome por salir del estanque, ¿Porque yo parecia un perro mojado mientras ella era un cisne?

_Es una técnica de meditación y relajación que práctico hace un tiempo_ dijo con obviedad mientras me seguia_pero al parecer se ha tornado inútil._ Sus ojos eran carmesí de nuevo y note que me miraba el pecho sin ningún decoro, estaba empapada, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y el frio habia tenido sus efectos sobre mi.

_Te traere ropa seca_ dijo saliendo del estanque como la más hermosa ninfa de las aguas

Me maree al ver el contoneo de sus caderas y nalgas desnudas alejarse de mí. Al rato volvio, con el cabello recogido y gracias a Dios envuelta en una bata, con varias toallas y unas prendas. Me señalo donde podia cambiarme. Fuera de su mirada curiosa me saque toda la ropa mojada cabe decir que mi ropa interior también estaba empapada. Las prendas que me facilitó olían enteramente a ella me quedaban un poco larga de mangas.

Me devolvio una sonrisa triste al verme nuevamente.

_Gracias…_susurre timida

_ ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?_

_yo…simplemente quería saber como te encontrabas….

_estoy perfectamente, pero creo que deberías estar en la escuela a esta hora_ me contestó incisiva

Me sentí atrapada, y como siempre cuando me siento asi conteste con groseria

_ ¿Asi me pagas que venga a verte?_casi gritandole nose porque me enfadaba tanto su indiferencia

_Mejor vete Kuga-san_Y ahí estaba de nuevo….y mas me molestaba

_ ¡Eres una malagradecida, no me preocupo por ti nunca más!

_Creo que deberias preocuparte mas por tu noviecito que por mi no te

parece_ me dijo alejándose y con un evidente tono de reproche.

_! Pero quien te crees ¡¿y que tiene que ver Takeda en todo esto?……..espera te estoy hablando….no me des la espalda_ la alcance tomandole uno de sus antebrazos para que se volteara _¡Mírame cuando te hablo!_ pero cuando lo hizo me arrepentí automáticamente, sus ojos estaban mas rojos que nunca, sus labios eran también de un tono carmesí, se la veia imponente, poderosa. En un movimiento que me parecio imposible, coló su mano derecha por debajo del pulóver que ella misma me había prestado y en un segundo tenia su mano en mi pecho izquierdo aprisionándolo con firmeza, acariciando un erecto pezon con la yema de su dedo pulgar, y sus labios fríos en mi oido:

_¿así te acaricia Takeda, Nat-su-ki?_ Las palabras salían de sus labios con un siseo doloroso, pero su tacto se sentia indecente, caliente, sensual, descarado todo en ella lo era, me descubrí deseando mas pero me aparte, sorprendida y luego furiosa, vi todo rojo como sus pupilas y le propine una cachetada tan fuerte que hizo eco en todo el invernadero.

_¿! Cómo te atreves¡?……..¡eres una maldita enferma y te odio!_ sus ojos fueron miel de nuevo y la mirada triste casi me desarma. Salí corriendo como nunca, escapándome de todo lo que un segundo de su tacto me había hecho sentir. Nose como encontré la salida. Y me monte a la motocicleta como si me llevara el diablo, no queria pensar, ni sentir…..pero ahí donde había estado su mano me ardia, me quemaba. Cuando llegue a casa solo quería encerrarme, pero Takeda me corto el camino, saludándome alegremente.

_¡Ey donde vas tan rápido!_me dijo sorprendido ante mi desden _te tengo muy buenas noticias

_Ahora no Takeda-kun….no estoy de humor_le solte con cansancio, entrando a casa sin mirarlo.

_Ni siquiera para saludar a tu padre_ contestó una voz que conocía desde muy niña, mi padre había vuelto.

TO BE CONTINUED

DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PLIS


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

El cazador y su presa.

Al fin mi padre había regresado, toda la angustia que sentía desapareció, me arroje a sus brazos como si hubiesen pasado siglos. Se limito a abrazarme diciéndome en todo momento lo feliz que se sentía al verme nuevamente. Sus ausencias eran en cierto punto comunes desde que tenía uso de razón, mama nunca las tolero demasiado y sabia que quizás esa era unas de las tantas razones que habían determinado su separación. Mama permaneció en cierta forma indiferente a la presencia de mi padre. El no parecía el de siempre, se lo veía un poco cansado y más viejo, unas venerables canas poblaban ya sus sienes, y otras más que no le había visto la última vez. Siempre había disfrutado su breve compañía y aunque había sido un padre distante, fue cariñoso conmigo.

Luego de una cena tranquila y llena de preguntas acerca de mi nueva escuela, mi padre me tomo de la mano y me llevo al pequeño jardín que mama tanto cuidaba.

_Tu madre ha hecho un excelente trabajo con tan poco espacio_ lo dijo con aire de nostalgia

_ ¿Me querías hablar de algo papa?, ¿volverás a irte pronto?_lo corté sacando el tema que en verdad me interesaba. Me miro pensativo…..y puso una de sus manos sobre mis hombros

_ ¿Cómo van las cosas con Takeda-kun?_preguntó ilusionado y evadiendo mis preguntas

_Bien, supongo_ mirando hacia otro lado

_Sabes que tengo mucha fe en su relación, me gustaría tanto que formalizaran de un momento a otro…._

_Aún no estoy lista_ lo corte para que no siguiera

_Ya lo se, pero sabes que yo no siempre estaré, y me gustaría tanto que ambos llevaran la empresa, Takeda-kun es un excelente aprendiz, y comprende rápido, de hecho todos estos meses lo hemos estado preparando…..

_ ¡Espera un segundo! Le corte confusa_ todo esto es por la empresa ¿verdad? A mi no me interesa en lo mas absoluto puedes dársela a Takeda si eso es lo que te preocupa._le conteste enojada y apartándome de el.

_Natsuki, quiero hablarte de algo…..me hubiese gustado que tuvieras mas edad y que fueras mas madura, pero no me queda demasiado tiempo….

Sabía que algo muy malo pasaba, sentí el latir de mi corazón en la garganta.

_No quiero que te asustes, ni que tengas miedo…..pero no es solo la empresa, en realidad eso es lo de menos. Es nuestro legado familiar de lo que quiero hablarte, algo de lo que lamentablemente yo no pude escapar, ni tu tampoco lo harás_ sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido para mi, aunque le escuche atenta

_Es algo que llevamos en la sangre, quizás alguna vez lo hayas sentido aunque eres aun demasiado joven…..es nuestro destino el mas preciado tesoro de los Kuga que pasa de generación en generación_

_Ya se que la empresa es importante pero me parece que exageras un poco_ le dije tratando de suavizar la gravedad de sus palabras.

_No estoy hablando de la empresa…..es algo mas…..algo muy grande….veras los Kuga hemos sigo protectores desde el origen de nuestra familia, nuestra misión siempre ha sido mantener un equilibrio entre la humanidad y ellos, y debemos cumplir nuestro deber a toda costa, para el bien común_

_Papa….creo que el viaje en avión te ha sentado pésimo, mejor descansa un poco y después….._

_ ¡Natsuki! ¡Apártate!, _de un fuerte tirón me atrajo hacia si, sentí un haz de luz fría en mi espalda, no entendía que ocurría, y luego una voz ronca hizo que todo se detenga. Fue muy extraño, el trino de los pájaros ceso y hasta el viento se detuvo.

_No fue muy difícil seguir tu rastro, cazador_ la voz de una mujer que provenía de todas partes

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Nuestro duelo seria mañana_ le contesto mi padre a la voz en un susurro amenazador, en un inútil intento para que yo no escuchara.

_Simplemente sentía curiosidad por quien seria tu sucesor_ contestó burlona la voz

Me zafe como pude del abrazo protector de mi padre, para ver al fin de donde provenía la gélida voz, y me encontré con la creatura mas extraña que hubiera visto en mi vida. Una mujer sumamente alta de cabello blanco-plateado aunque de facciones juveniles y rostro enjunto, sumamente delgada de miembros largos y de ojos gélidos de un gris extraño. Me miro y soltó una carcajada

_jajajajajaja…No me lo puedo creer….no sabia que tuvieras una hija cazador….la has estado guardando muy bien_

_ ¡cierra la boca tu asunto es conmigo!_le siseo mi padre en un tono amenazador que no le conocía

_Vaya al fin muestras algo de coraje. ¡Pero que niña mas hermosa!_dio un paso adelante sin sacarme la mirada gris de encima, a lo que mi padre interpuso su cuerpo para protegerme de la intrusa_ Vamos cazador sabes que no le haré ningún daño, ella no es mi objetivo, pero debo admitir que huele delicioso_ dijo olfateando el aire a su alrededor pero a los pocos segundos se detuvo por un momento la amazona blanca pareció confusa, frunció las cejas…._tu olor me recuerda a alguien…pero no viene al caso_ dijo acercándose mas, esa mujer era mas alta de lo que pensaba le sacaba casi una cabeza a mi padre.

_Si ya has satisfecho tu curiosidad vete, no me obligues a…._la amenazo

_Esta bien, me disculpo por mi exceso de curiosidad_ le dijo alejándose con el mismo sigilo con el que se había acercado_ ya se que la muchacha no representa ningún tipo de amenaza, puedo ver que aún no ha despertado…. ¿aún eres virgen, verdad?_ no pude mas que ruborizarme ante esa pregunta que mas parecía afirmación, me llene de coraje.

_ ¡Y a ti que mierda te importa vieja bruja!_ casi escupí las palabras

_huy veo que es digna hija tuya….me pregunto quien será el audaz que quiera domarla jajajajajaja_

_¡Basta ya, Yuko!. Limitémonos al plan original, luego que acabe contigo podrás decir y hacer todo lo que quieras ¡_estepó mi padre amenazador

_ ¿lo prometes?_me miro diciendo esto con lasciva_ mejor me voy, no quiero interrumpir este grato encuentro familiar…..nos vemos por la mañana cazador….adiós pequeña virgen_ termino de decir esto y desapareció en un destello blanco que parecía imposible, me quede boquiabierta. No entendía nada en absoluto

Mi padre me tomo de los hombros, con ambas manos y me obligo a mirarle

_Hija mía, tenemos que hablar…_

Que suave pesadez me invadía en esta agua helada, mirando a través de ella, todo parecía difuminarse, el frío me hacia olvidar y pensar que no existías, imagine que tenia un alucinación cuando me jalaste hacia la superficie y mire tus ojos de verde liquido ¿Por qué estabas a punto de llorar, mi pequeña?, en mi fuero interno sabia que no tenia que reaccionar, tendría que ser fría como el agua que me calmaba, así que te trate con indeferencia casi groseramente aunque me deleito el carmesí que encendí en tus mejillas al descubrirme desnuda ante ti, me complací secretamente en tu perturbación. No me molestaba en absoluto que me miraras así, y luego todo se me de las manos. Estabas tan hermosa, tan tierna, toda mojada y la ropa transparentaba tu piel, sentí aquella situación tan erótica que no me importo enfadarte. Nunca me permití perder tanto el control como cuando te toque.

Aún sentía el calor de su piel sobre mis dedos, quería enfadarla, quería que me odiase, quería lastimarla, quería beber de ella hasta hartarme pero sobre todo quería tocar mas y mas de su suave piel, sabia que seria tersa pero no así, no de esa forma seductora y delicada, aspiraba el olor de ella en mis dedos y me trasportaba, era casi como sentir el olor de la mas jugosa y dulce de las frutas luego de un ayuno prolongado. Sabia que alguien mas probaba esa nectar, que otros labios la saboreaban, que no se me estaba permitido, y como me era imposible alejarme de ella. Hice que ella se alejara de mí. Supuse que con eso bastaría, que sería suficiente. Lo que nunca me imagine fue lo doloroso que se sentirían sus palabras…..Te odio me dijo… ¡te odio!…no se porque me torturaban tanto si ese era el objetivo, si eso era lo que yo buscaba por su bien y por el mío. ¡No, no, no! Yo quería otra cosa….deseaba lo totalmente opuesto. No quería que me odiase…..la quería a ella. En todas y cada uno de sus estados, la quería enojada con esa mirada oscura, la quería valiente y rebelde, la quería sensual, la quería desnuda, la quería toda. Quería amarla.

_Mi querida Shizuru, ha pasado tiempo ¡_ me saco de mis cavilaciones una voz de mi pasado.

_ ¡Yuuko-sama!_la vi asomada a la ventana mas alta del invernadero, de un salto etéreo estuvo a mi lado, el alivio me llego, Yuuko era sabia me aconsejaría que hacer, "no había podido llegar en mejor momento", pensé mientras le daba un abrazo de bienvenida

_Veo que has adquirido muchos hábitos humanos_ me dijo burlona ya que el contacto físico no era una costumbre común entre los vampiros.

_Mis disculpas Yuuko sama_ me separe e incline mi cabeza para ofrecerle mis respetos a mi maestra

_Vamos, vamos…..porque tantos formalismos….sabes que eres como una hija para mi, y me alegra tanto verte que olvidare el abrazo ¡_ Yuuko tenía un extraño sentido del humor_

_A mi también me alegra muchísimo verte Yuko sama_ lo dije con una sinceridad abrumadora, tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle tanto de que hablar. Sabía que mi maestra tendría muchas respuestas.

Yuko me observó nuevamente con cara seria, explorándome detenidamente con ojos plateados.

_ ¿Haz estado alimentándote bien mi niña? ¿O lo ciervos ya no son de tu agrado y variaste tu menú? Mientras dijo eso me tomo la mano derecha y aspiro de mis dedos los tenues aromas de mí adorada Natsuki, yo simplemente la deje hacer, Yuko parecía leerlo todo aún sin palabras, percibía tan bien los olores que me era imposible ocultarle nada. Me soltó la mano y note algo de preocupación en su rostro enjuto._Creo que una de las lecciones que te di mi pequeña es que no se debe jugar con la comida_

_Lo siento Yuko-sama_ y de inmediato comprendí que ella con ese simple gesto supo casi todo…ya que no hizo demasiadas preguntas._De todas maneras, este problema tuyo lo resolveremos posteriormente, he venido a buscarte porque necesito tu ayuda_ la escuche atenta, cualquier cosa que me pidiera la haría, después de todo Yuko era lo mas parecido a una madre para mí.

_¿Recuerdas que te hable de los cazadores?_ afirme con la cabeza y a mi mente llego la información, recordando: los cazadores eran humanos con dones particulares, que protegían a sus congeneres de seres como nosotros, sin embargo nos permitían encargarnos de los que ellos llamaban seres innecesarios particularmente de criminales y gente que nadie extrañaría, aunque si cometíamos la osadía de alimentarlos de algún ser "inocente" un cazador nos eliminaría sin meditarlo siquiera, había sin duda algún tipo de acuerdo entre los cazadores y nuestro consejo de ancianos que nadie conocía en detalle, pero que tampoco se cuestionaba porque mantenía la paz entre nuestros mundos, se decía que los cazadores transmitían su legado a sus hijos y así garantizaban la permanencia de la raza de protectores.

_Si recuerdo bien, ¿tienes algún problema con alguno de ellos?_

_Digamos que si, algo que eventualmente resolveré mañana, en un duelo_ me contesto estudiándose los largas uñas de sus dedos como restándole importancia al asunto.

_ ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto? ¿Te has alimentado de alguien que no correspondía?_le dije preocupada

_Me extraña que me digas eso, sabes que soy muy cuidadosa y que nunca me salgo de las reglas, simplemente….creo que lo he ofendido y luego el me a ofendido a mi, así que arreglaremos el asunto como caballero y vampireza jajá_ no comprendía como Yuko podía tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera, sabia que los cazadores eran extremadamente peligrosos, después de todo eran los únicos aparte de los nuestros que podían quitarnos la vida, recordaba que en mis mayores momentos de desesperación tome en cuenta la idea de alimentarme de un humano indebido para que un cazador acabara con mi penosa existencia , cosa que por supuesto nunca lleve a cabo.

_Necesito que seas mi madrina en este duelo, eres una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar y se que estarás ahí si algo malo llega a suceder_ esta vez lo dijo seriamente, me conmovía que alguien tan poderosa como Yuko me necesitara, así que sin dudarlo le dije:

_Para mi será un honor asistirte Yuko-sama_ Me sonrió con picardía.

Esa noche no pude dormir en lo absoluto, si mi padre me hubiese contado todo aquello sin que esa mujer hubiese aparecido a interrumpirnos, seguramente lo habría tildado de demente, pero todas esas historias fantásticas eran verdad, y yo era parte de ellas, y mañana mi padre se enfrentaría a duelo con Yuko, que no era otra cosa que un vampiro, yo era la heredera de una legendaria raza de cazadores. ¡Que locura! Y para colmo de males se suponía que yo debía sucederle, pero que mis poderes de cazadora solo se despertarían cuando yo perdiera mi virginidad. Y sabía que Takeda estaba ahí para "despertar ese poder"….. ¡Ni loca dejaría que me tocara un pelo!…las cosas estaban así. Por la mañana Takeda y yo seriamos sus escoltas en el duelo. Atrapada como estaba no me quedo otra que seguir el ritmo de los acontecimientos. Y al no dormir en lo absoluto no pude tener cerca a mi audaz Shizuru onírica, que pensaría de mí si se enterara de todo esto. La mañana llego irremediablemente. Pude escuchar a mis padres discutiendo, y a papa disculpándose diciendo: "es nuestro destino", mientras mi madre lloraba silenciosa ante nuestra despedida. Me abrazo muy fuerte ante de marcharnos.

Mi padre, arranco su camioneta 4x4 y partimos sin mirar atrás, el viaje fue muy silencioso;

_No te preocupes Natsuki, si algo pasa, Takeda te protegerá_ mi compañero afirmo con la cabeza sin decir demasiado.

Al fin llegamos a un paraje intensamente verde y desolado, oculto por el follaje de los árboles. Parecíamos estar solos.

_ ¡No me hagas perder el tiempo Yuko, y acabemos con esto de una buena vez!_ estepó mi padre con voz profunda

No pasaron ni 2 segundos y la vampiresa blanca apareció frente a nosotros como por arte de magia, se la veía más impresionante que la última vez, y aún más alta.

_Me encanta que llegues puntual a nuestra cita, ah veo que haz traído a la heredera, y a un muchachito…aaaaaaah déjame adivinar….este será el semental que la hará cazadora jajajajaj_ senti a Takeda gruñir a mi lado y avanzar un paso, movimiento que impidió mi padre frenándolo

_! Tu asunto es conmigo Yuko, así que cuando quieras empezamos ¡_le contesto mi padre mas calmo

_Me parece muy bien, pero yo también tengo heredera en caso de que no te atengas a las reglas ella se encargara de estos dos mocosos_

Al decir eso sentí que la sangre se me helaba, detrás de la vampireza blanca, distinguí un destello rojo, que dio un paso al costado para entrar al ángulo de nuestra visión, el cabello castaño revuelto, los labios rojos, la piel blanca, el cuerpo delgado enfundado en vestiduras negras, y los ojos carmesí calvados en mi como nunca, atravesándome de lado a lado, su expresión indescifrable, sentí al verla el calor en mi pecho justo donde me había tocado, y entorno sus ojos a Takeda que en algún momento me rodeo con su brazo protector. La ví apretando los puños y la mandíbula. Era realmente perturbadora y tan hermosa. Mis neuronas en rápida sinapsis me llevaron a la respuesta inminente de la presencia de ella en aquel paraje.

Shizuru era un vampiro.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

El duelo y La Condena

Cuando llegamos a aquel paraje desolado, tuve un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien, a Yuko se la veía confiada y calma, aunque nuevamente insistí que me contará cuales eran los motivos del duelo se negó a darme respuestas. Me dijo que lo entendería en su momento. Escuche a lo lejos el ronroneo de un motor, el cazador ya estaba aquí. Percibí su aura, sin duda era diferente, poderosa y venía acompañado. Las pupilas se me dilataron….no podía ser, quizás mis agudos sentidos me estaban traicionando. Seguramente me estaba volviendo loca por el solo hecho de extrañarla. Una semisonrisa se formo en los labios de mi maestra, mientras el cazador arribaba aunque aun no estaba a la vista.

_¿Sabia que había sentido el aroma de la virgen antes?_me dijo sin mirarme aún sonriendo _Tu turbación me lo dice todo Shizuru_

_No puede ser… no puede ser…_las palabras me salieron como un sollozo y un escalofrío me recorrió la nuca.

_Supongo que no sabias que la muchacha es la hija del cazador, su heredera_ afirmó

La voz del cazador se hizo eco en el prado, mi maestra no le hizo esperar y la seguí, aún sin creerlo rogando estar equivocada, pero al ver que se encontraba acompañada por Takeda mis dudas fueron certezas, y al observar como el muchacho se cernía en forma protectora sobre ella, mi sorpresa se convirtió en dolor y después en esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que me hacia amarla y odiarla al mismo tiempo. Tendría que ser la frialdad en persona para afrontar los acontecimientos, no dejaría que su presencia me alejara de mi deber, estaba ahí para mi maestra, para protegerla si fuese necesario y eso haría.

Me centre unos minutos en el cazador, sin dudas era el padre de Natsuki, fue quizás por eso que su rostro me resultaba tan familiar, aunque sus facciones carecían de la ternura de su hija. Los duelistas se prepararon, podía sentir la mirada de Natsuki fija en mi. Ya lo sabia. Sabia que no era humana. No habría remedio. No quería mirarla, mis fuerzas me abandonarían si leía sus ojos. Tenía que concentrarme. Llevaba en mi mano derecha guardada en un antigua funda el arma que mi maestra había elegido para el combate, una Katana antigua pero tan fina y filosa que podría cortar el mas grueso tejido con un golpe leve. La había conseguido de un guerrero samurai en algún lejano siglo, luego de tomar su vida para pagar sus crímenes. Era unas de las pocas cosas materiales a las que Yuko se sentía apegada. El cazador también había seleccionado una Katana para el combate. Pude ver como se acercaba a Natsuki y le besaba la frente y tomando su mano y dándosela a Takeda. Ese simple hecho me hizo odiarlo. El cazador volteo a vernos y yo le entregue el arma a mi maestra.

_Cuando tu dispongas empezamos_ dijo el cazador impaciente

_Espera un momento, aún no hemos acordado que será lo que se lleve el Vencedor_ contestó mi maestra despreocupada

_El honor, por supuesto_

_Jajajaja vamos cazador yo de honor no me alimento_ mi maestra se aclaró la voz_ como el duelo no es a muerte….te propongo lo siguiente, si tu ganas seré tu servidora y asistente hasta que tu hija este…..digamos…mas crecidita.

_¿Y si pierdo?_le dijo incrédulo ante la propuesta que sin duda le fue tentadora

_¿Pensé que estabas muy seguro de ti mismo?, ¿que pasa cazador temes perder frente a una inmortal?_ le contestó burlona

_Tienes razón no perderé contra alguien como tu, puedes pedir lo que quieras excepto alimentarte de ningún humano inocente_ le dijo altanero

_Muy bien, como estas tan seguro de tus habilidades….creo que podemos empezar sin mediar mas palabras si te parece_

_¡Hagámoslo!_ le grito sacando la filosa Katana de su empuñadura.

Yuko hizo lo mismo con una lentitud agobiante, en un momento pude ver como en un gesto me guiño un ojo, no le comprendí bien.

El cazador fue muy rápido en un movimiento estuvo al lado de mi maestra, y trato de golpearla pero ella lo esquivo sorprendida.

_Te subestime cazador, te mueves rápido_ le dijo colocándose inmediatamente a su espalda y empujándolo con la mano izquierda, el hombre trastabillo pero inmediatamente recupero la compostura. Reataco, feroz se lo veía frustrado por el exceso de velocidad de Yuko. Hasta ese momento ella, no había utilizado ni una sola vez la Katana, lo apartaba con movimientos rápidos, lo esquivaba pero no le atacaba. Se movía de lado a lado con movimientos gráciles y estudiados sin que su contrincante pudiera tocarla, aunque un par de veces casi alcanza su objetivo. La cosa llevo así por unos 10 minutos era evidente que ella dominaba la pelea, aunque no había lanzado ningún golpe. En un momento el pareció cambiar de estrategia, y con la respiración agitada se dio cuenta que atacándola no iba a lograr demasiado, así que con un movimiento rápido hizo un corte en su propia mano, dejando que la sangre roja y rutilante, brotara tibia. Yuko apretó los dientes, se decía que no había nada tan delicioso como la sangre de un cazador, era aún mas irresistible que la de cualquier otro humano. Fortalecía y rejuvenecía a un inmortal como ninguna otra. Ella apretó los dientes y sus ojos se perlaron aún mas ante la visión. El cazador, aprovecho los pocos segundos de trance de la vampireza y le salpicó el rostro con su propia sangre. Sorprendida, confusa y con deleite pudo probar en sus labios el dulce néctar que había manchado su rostro, el cazador se le acerco feroz, con la espada empuñada con ambas manos dispuesto a darle el golpe final, la alzo por sobre su cabeza. Fue ese momento que temí por mi maestra, se la veía como ida, hipnotizada por la sangre del cazador. Estuve a punto de intervenir a pesar de la consecuencia que generaría mis actos cuando ella en un movimiento, con palmas desnudas intercepto la hoja de la espada a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. El hombre mantenía su presión pero estaba sorprendido ya que su ardid no había dado resultado, Yuko cedió a su presión inclinándose ante la fuerza de aquel hombre pero aun sosteniendo la filosa hoja entre sus palmas. La lucha de temperamentos se mantuvo por un tiempo indefinido, yo misma podía sentir la tensión cortando el aire. Fue entonces cuando en un nuevo esfuerzo y con un grito que corto el silencio de nuestras respiraciones que Yuko doblo sus muñecas y con un movimiento seco rompió la espada del cazador, incorporándose veloz y sosteniéndola entre sus palmas se alzo con una rapidez abrumadora y estuvo a un milímetro del cuello del hombre cerca de su yugular sosteniendo lo que quedaba de la filosa katana. El combate había terminado.

_Tu sangre huele muy bien, pero te crees demasiado irresistible, ¡he ganado!_ anunció triunfante arrojando a un lado lo que quedaba de la Katana y limpiándose la sangre del cazador del rostro con el dorso de la mano.

_¡Papa!, papa!_ Natsuki corría a ayudar a su padre derrotado, en cierto modo podía intuirla relajada ya que solo su ego estaba lastimado y su progenitor seguía con vida.

_Tranquila, estoy bien_ le contesto el sosegándola

_Pero tu mano papa….._le aparto la mano preocupada, limpiando los restos de sangre, aunque no encontró en ningún momento la herida.

_No te preocupes, los protectores curamos rápido_ le dijo mientras ella lo miraba absorta_ se incorporo y se dirigió a mi maestra

_Haz ganado, nunca pensé que resistirías, nadie lo había hecho hasta el momento, te he subestimado mucho….pero soy un hombre de honor….que es lo que quieres por derrotarme?_

Yuko lo miro pensativa, dijo al fin

_Verás….será un trato en realidad, y creo que tu sacaras muy buen provecho_

_Te escucho_

_No es por ofenderte, pero te estas volviendo viejo_ el cazador hizo una mueca_ y necesitaras un sucesor pronto….como veo esta niña que es tu heredera no puede matar ni a un mosquito con la fuerza que posee en este momento y no tiene muchas intenciones de ser "despertada"_pude ver el rostro de Natsuki rojo como un tomate, mientras Yuko miraba de reojo a Takeda _el consejo esta particularmente preocupado ya que el nivel del los cazadores ha bajado en estos últimos tiempos, no podemos exponernos a que alguna oveja descarriada nos ponga en peligro a todos, así que para asegurarnos que los cazadores lleguen a un nivel de lucha apropiado el consejo a determinado que los entrenemos nosotros mismos.

_¿Estas bromeando un cazador entrenado por un vampiro?_

_Para nada es bastante lógico….¿así que ya sabes cual será mi pedido no?_

_¡De ninguna manera, no expondré a natsuki así!_

_Créeme que estará mas segura entre nosotros, como te haz dado cuenta no puedes defenderla correctamente_

_¡No!_le grito

_No te queda opción recuerdas, además haz perdido, creí que eras un hombre de honor_

_¡No!_

_Cuanto tiempo mas crees que puedes ocultarla, alguno de nuestras ovejas descarriadas vendrá por ella….cuando se sepa que la heredera del cazador aún no ha despertado_

_Que garantías tengo que no le harás daño_

_Tendrás que confiar en mi, aunque si te sientes mas seguro mi mejor discípula la cuidara con su vida, ah quédate tranquilo ella es un hibrido, nunca ha bebido sangre humana…como decírtelo ¡es vegetariana! jajajajjaja_

El cazador me estudio seriamente, de arriba a abajo. Trate de mostrarme confiable, aunque tenia muchas dudas de que implicaría esta decisión.

_¡No!, necesito garantías….no dejaré a mi heredera en manos poco confiables _contestó seriamente mirando a una Natsuki que parecía en trance debido a lo rápido de los acontecimientos.

_¿Que te parece esto?…..te doy mi vida de garantía….si algo malo le llega a pasar a la futura cazadora….tu mismo podrás ejecutarme y no haré nada para impedirlo._le dijo mi maestra seriamente y mirándole a los ojos.

El cazador dudo una vez mas, pero después de todo no tenia demasiados argumentos, era cierto lo que Yuko había planteado, los cazadores eran cada vez menos y los pocos que habían tenían un nivel muy inferior, y en muchos casos no podían derrotar ni siquiera al mas débil de nuestra raza. Después de todo los cazadores eran los únicos que podían tomar nuestras vida, las peleas entre vampiros eran en cierta forma comunes, pero ningún vampiro tenia el poder de matar a otro. Ese era el motivo por el cual existían los cazadores. Después de todo ellos era los que tenían nuestras vidas inmortales en sus manos.

El padre de Natsuki aparto a la muchacha, y vi que discutieron aireadamente, al fin el cazador se rindió y ella se nos acerco con la mirada decidida.

_Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga, soy la ultima heredera de un clan de cazadores de vampiros, por favor se mi maestra_ le dijo solemnemente a Yuko

_¡Asi se habla !_la animo Yuko con aprobación.

Mama no tomo demasiado bien la decisión aparentemente estaba al tanto de todo, si bien se la veía resignada, discutió con mi padre en forma extensa. No quise participar en su reyerta, ya me había decidido. Si realmente ese era mi destino lo aceptaba. En cierta forma siempre supe que era diferente, que no encajaba bien en ningún sitio, siempre me sentí ajena a todo pensando que algo mal andaba en mi. La idea de ser una cazadora al principio me angustio, luego me sorprendió y finalmente fue una luz en mi extraña existencia, al fin encontraba mi lugar en el mundo. Al fin conocía mi destino por raro y asombroso que pareciera, tuve la clarividencia de comprender cosas de mi pasado que bajo otras circunstancias nunca habían llegado a la luz, las conductas de mi padre, su deseo de un primogénito varón, la inquietud permanente de mi madre, sus peleas constantes y tantas cosas extrañas que había sentido en mi, intuía desde que tenia uso de razón que algo me ocultaban, al final y al cabo si era diferente y toda mi vida me había esforzado por ser como el resto. Y después estaba ella, tan etérea, ¿era solo yo la que la percibía así?, desde el momento mismo que pose mis ojos sobre Shizuru Fujino supe que no era nada de este mundo, ¡que extraño alivio llegar a la verdad.! Ahora todo era tan claro. Sus movimientos, lo blanco de su piel, el cambio de color de sus ojos, sus gestos gatunos, su inusual agilidad y rapidez, todo la delataba pero aparentemente solo yo me percataba, después de todo quien sospecharía de que se trataba de un ser sobrenatural. Era por eso que me atraía tanto, ¡solo eso! ¿verdad?… claro yo soy una cazadora y ella es mi presa natural ¿no es cierto?…..¡que alivio comprender las cosas! Ahora si podría enfrentarla con las cartas en la mesa y sin dudas. Ya no tendría mas ambivalencia…..¿no?

Mi futura maestra había convencido a papa que entre vampiros estaría mas segura, ¡que locura! Pero dándole garantías, estaría custodiada nada mas ni nada menos que por Fujino Shizuru, en esa enorme casa que compartía con Reito-san y una niña llamada Mikoto. Inocentemente pensé que me libraría del molesto de Takeda y de la ilusa idea de mi padre de permitir que ese muchachito me desposara, insistió tanto en acompañarme que convenció a mi padre y hasta la propia Yuko, que lo miro risueña y incrédula, el seria mi guardián en esa casa llena de seres inmortales y también se instalaría en la mansión de Shizuru, aunque no lo hubiesen invitado en ningún momento. La idea de vivir todos bajo el mismo techo durante mi entrenamiento me ponía los nervios de punta. Pero no veía las horas de enfrentarla ahora sabiendo toda la verdad. Pase ese último fin de semana al lado de mis padres, consolando a mama por mi futura ausencia. Prometiéndole verla en cada momento libre y que solo eran unos pocos kilómetros los que nos separaban, papa prometió quedarse y hacerle compañía, ella solamente le tiro una mirada acusadora.

El día llego y con una pequeña maleta y acompañada de mi padre y Takeda nos dirigimos a mi nueva estancia, recordaba bien el camino y la enorme casa del mas puro estilo tradicional japonés, la tranquilidad que la rodeaba era muy contrastante con los peligrosos seres que la habitaban. Nos anunciamos a través del intercomunicador del portal principal, que se abrió frente a nosotros. Yuko nos recibió tan esbelta y alta como era, dándonos la bienvenida como si de viejos amigos se tratara, estaba acompañada de Reito-san, que se presento ante mi padre con la galantería y buenos modales que lo caracterizaban. Yuko pidió hablar a solas con mi padre, mientras Reito nos hacia un "tour" por la casa, finalmente me mostró mi habitación que por si sola tenia las dimensiones de la mitad de la casa de mi madre, me resulto extrañamente acogedora, nunca había estado ahí pero me recordaba muchísimo a mi antigua habitación, los muebles estaban dispuestos en forma muy similar y la cama parecía recién comprada, había un tenue aroma a fresias en el ambiente, un enorme ventanal daba al inmenso invernadero donde había tenido mi "encuentro" con Shizuru, me sentí complacida y se lo hice saber a mi guía.

_Deberías agradecerle a Shizuru-san, es ella la que ha arreglado esto para ti_ me informo

No pude evitar el sonrojo de solo imaginarla haciendo algo así por mi.

_Hablando de Roma….._dijo mientras echaba un vistazo por el ventanal que daba al invernadero_ allí esta nuestra decoradora de interiores, me dijo que cuando llegaras le encantaría tener unas palabras contigo. La observe a lo lejos, y el estomago me dio un vuelco, tenia que superar estas reacciones que me provocaba, racionalizarlas de algún modo. Sin dudas estaba bella, sentada contemplado las aguas del estanque, tan etérea y sobrenatural como realmente era. Le agradecí a Reito el mensaje, y el sutilmente empujo a Takeda, mientras este se quejaba, hacia la que seria su habitación al otro lado de aquella enorme casa. Yo suspire como tomando aire y me dirigí hacia donde la vampireza de ojos rojos se encontraba. Mientras caminaba hacia su encuentro no podía dejar de pensar en lo bizarro de los acontecimiento, todo parecía un sueño. Cuando ella me miro de lleno, pensé que definitivamente estaba soñando. Me volví a estremecer frente a su suave presencia y volví a la misma pregunta que me acosaba desde que la conocí, ¿Qué es lo sucede conmigo? Ya sé seguramente tuve un accidente en moto y me di un golpee tan fuerte en la cabeza a causa de la caída y nada de lo que creo que paso después ha sido real, porque todo lo he estado soñando postrada en coma desde una cama de hospital. Mi teoría se fue por el drenaje cuando ella se acerco unos pasos, y con una sonrisa cautivadora me aflojo las piernas

_Bienvenida_ dijo simplemente y pensé si todo esto era un sueño ojala nadie me despierte.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Convivencia

No me pregunten como llegue a esta situación porque francamente me seria muy difícil explicarlo, como podía ser que esta muchachita frente a mi, fuera una futura cazadora. Justo ella. No me mal interpreten, no creo que le falte fibra para su futura misión, es sin duda, temeraria, temperamental y fuerte con un correcto entrenamiento se convertiría en una luchadora fenomenal. Pero de todas maderas, podría haber sido cualquier otra persona, por lo menos no alguien de la que yo este enamorada. Porque si, la amaba sin remedio. Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para luchar o comprender lo que me hacia sentir, pero de todas maneras sabia que el sentimiento no era mutuo, que nunca lo seria. Tenerla como nuestra huésped seria sin duda una prueba de entereza para mi temperamento. Tendría que ocultar este sentimiento humano. Por primera vez en mi vida inmortal desee ser un vampiro completo. Si así lo fuera no tendría estos problemas, estos sentimientos encontrados….si, un vampiro va y toma lo que desea no piensa demasiado, no suelen sentir pena, o arrepentimiento o amor…..

Acoplé lo mejor que pude una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa para ella, un extraño entusiasmo me hizo esmerarme mas de lo habitual, en realidad la habitación donde ella estaría seria la que yo ocupaba, pero quise que fuera de ella, ya que tenia una vista realmente relajante del invernadero. Mude mis pocas pertenecías, muchas de ellas libros, a la habitación contigua a la de nuestra futura huésped. Mikoto me observaba con cara risueña mientras lo hacia.

_Tenias muchas habitaciones para acomodar a la cazadora y ¿le das la tuya y luego te mueves a la de al lado?_dijo Mikoto con expresión burlona

La ahuyente rápidamente con una mirada carmesí y se retiro con una sonrisa cómplice. Tuve que comprar un cama ya que no había ninguna en nuestra casa, la elegí con esmero, aunque me fue particularmente difícil seleccionar una. ¿Como elegir una cama si yo nunca dormía?. Finalmente me decidí por una similar a la que tenia en su antiguo cuarto pero mucho mas grande. Cuando estuvo ubicada en su lugar pase un tiempo recostada comprobando su suavidad y preguntándome si mi elección había sido adecuada.

Verla llegar, caminar hacia mi con esa seguridad y altanería que la caracterizaba, destruyo mis defensas nuevamente. Le di la bienvenida con la mas estudiada de mis sonrisas.

_Muchas gracias por la habitación, me ha dicho Reito-san que la preparaste para mi_ me dijo mirando sus zapatillas

_No tienes porque agradecer….Yuko me ha dicho que cuide de ti y eso haré_ trate de justificarme

Dio un largo suspiro…algo de desilusión

_¿De que querías hablarme? _ diciéndome eso se puso seria

_Bueno quiero que comprendas en que situación estamos_ le hice una seña para que se sentara

_Te escucho_

_Yuko ha ido a ver al consejo y tu padre la ha acompañado, me ha encargado en su ausencia de velar por tu protección y entrenamiento, no me gustaría asustarte pero siendo hija de un cazador tu cabeza tiene precio, en particular de aquellos que buscan vengarse de tu padre. Mientras estés en la casa estarás segura. Sin embargo, en el instituto o cuando salgas tendré que ser tu escolta….aunque no te preocupes pasare desapercibida. Entrenaremos a diario; para que puedas convertirte en una buena cazadora, Reito y Mikoto ayudaran. Quizás te resulten algo extraños nuestros hábitos pero trataremos de importunarlos lo menos posibles a ti y a Takeda -san, ¿Tienes preguntas?

_…..miles…._ su aroma otra vez

_Dime te aclarare tus dudas en la medida que pueda_

_¿Uds beben ….sangre…?_me pregunto recelosa

_Veamos Mikoto y yo nos alimentamos de animales….aunque eventualmente ella necesita sangre humana. Reito tiene acceso a un banco de sangre y ellos se alimentan de ahí sin necesidad de herir a nadie

_¿Entonces porque el resto de los vampiros matan para alimentarse?

_Porque esta en nuestro instinto…Reito, Mikoto y yo somos grandes excepciones, la mayoría de los vampiros no conviven con humanos, y solo se acercan cuando necesitan saciar su sed… sino son básicamente animales predadores, cuanto mas reciente es nuestra existencia mas irracionales y básicos somos.

_ y….¿que hay de ti…?_

_Yo soy un bicho raro…..soy lo que llaman un hibrido… una mezcla entre nuestras razas….nadie sabe bien como paso…..pero puedo vivir de sangre animal y a veces puedo ingerir alguno que otro alimento.

Era realmente deleitante sentirla charlar así conmigo, sus caras de asombro daban tibieza a mi corazón, y sentía como imperceptiblemente se iba relajando pregunta tras pregunta, estaba particularmente impresionada por el hecho de que la mayoría de los mitos y leyendas acerca de nosotros eran mentiras, la impresiono el saber que no dormíamos nunca y que tampoco nos hería el sol….aunque muchos preferíamos las horas nocturnas. Tuve que contener la risa cuando me miro con decepción al aclararle que no podíamos convertirnos en murciélagos ni en ninguna bestia mítica, ni que tampoco los crucifijos ni figuras religiosas nos afectaban. El episodio del estanque pareció quedar en el olvido y ninguna lo menciono. El tiempo que pasaba a su lado siempre volaba, y la noche nos llego a las dos casi sin avisarnos, me di cuenta del horario cuando un gruñido de su estomago me saco del trance en el que había caído desde que la ví nuevamente.

_Disculpa mi descortesía, seguramente tienes hambre… Reito se iba a encargar de que les traigan comida a Takeda san y a ti, mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento, te recomiendo que descanses_ le dije deseándole buenas noches.

La ví tan desvalida en ese momento, tan sola que quise protegerla con todas mis fuerzas, arrancarla de este deber impuesto que había asumido, no pude y con tristeza me separe de ella.

Unas horas mas tardes la sentí moverse en el cuarto contiguo, sentir es una forma delicada de decir a la forma en la que la percibía casi bajo mi piel, no la veía pero estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, del ruido que hacían sus pasos, de sus suspiros lejanos, del roce de la ropa sobre su piel, y el numero incontable de veces que dio vueltas en las cama hasta que su respiración se profundizo y supe que estaba dormida. No quise perturbarla eran demasiadas emociones juntas. Me quede vigilante, mirando fijamente la puerta que me separaba de lo mas dulce que jamás había conocido y vele su sueño toda la noche sentía que a pesar de no poseerla, a pesar de no poder expresarle todos mis sentimientos me hacía feliz tenerla a unos pocos pasos. Me intoxicaba en su cercanía y por ahora eso me bastaba.

Los días fueron transcurriendo extrañamente tranquilos, por las mañanas íbamos a la escuela normalmente, Takeda era un vigilante audaz diría que casi molesto porque no se nos separaba ni un ápice. No podía evitar sentir punzadas en el pecho cuando se trataban con demasiada familiaridad, Natsuki era bastante condescendiente con el muchacho salvo cuando se acercaba demasiado.

Por las tardes entrenábamos, trate de enseñarle todo lo que sabia de nuestra raza, desde las cosas que nos debilitaban ha aquellas que nos hacían fuertes. La entrene para que se superara en el arte de manejar la espada, era mucho mejor estudiante de la lucha que de lo teórico. Y me sorprendía de los avances que lograba día a día. Mikoto, por su lado, me hizo el favor de encargarse de Takeda, al que le jugaba bromas sin cesar, lo entrenaba a su forma, y lo frustraba constantemente ya que ella aunque poseía una apariencia débil e inocente, era la mas feroz de las luchadoras y sin duda la mas rápida de los tres. Era bastante común ver al muchacho refunfuñando y con un par de magullones en el cuerpo luego de los extremas luchas contra Mikoto.

Yo por mi lado, si bien era algo mas gentil con Natsuki, no daba mi brazo a torcer, aunque ella nunca lo supiera podría desarmarme con una simple mirada, podía doblegar mi espada con un suspiro de su voz. Pero supongo que fui muy buena actriz, porque a pesar de ser gentil me mostraba fría con ella., tarea que me era compleja. Por las noches velaba su sueño recostada junto a su puerta nuestra relación había evolucionado y como no mostré ningún signo de acoso hacia su persona, ella se relajó mas a mi lado, frecuentemente me hacia preguntas sobre mi existencia.

_¿Y…no recuerdas quien eras antes de convertirte?. _me pregunto angustiada como si la idea de la amnesia la sofocara

_Lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre… Y que tenia mas o menos 18 años

_¿….y de eso cuanto ha pasado…..?_

_Unos 33 años_ por alguna razón admitir mi edad como vampiro me genero una absurda vergüenza

_Te ves bien para tener 33 años _ me miro de arriba abajo estudiándome ahora risueña

_Bueno gracias…..aunque ya sabes mi secreto para conservarme joven, y el precio de esta juventud es muy caro_ finalice con tristeza

_Lo siento, no quería entristecerte_ me contesto sincera

_No te preocupes, soy esto, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo_ me levante mas enfadada conmigo misma que con ella, mientras le deba la espalda para que no pudiera ver mi expresión.

La sentí acercarse, sus pasos inseguros tras de mi, y con gesto vacilante una mano sobre mi hombro, ya era complejo tenerla cerca. Sentir este leve contacto voluntario, me resulto imposible, no podía contenerme demasiado así que la aparte bruscamente. Le dije sin mirarla

_No te atrevas a sentir pena por mi Natsuki-Kuga_ murmure con voz fría

_Yo…..no….._

_Debemos continuar tu entrenamiento….así cuando seas una cazadora completa estarás a la altura de la circunstancias_

_¿A que te refieres con una cazadora completa?_ me dijo molesta

_Takeda -san no esta aquí solo para entrenar y tu lo sabes muy bien_ me di media vuelta sintiéndome enfadada y frustrada.

Su rostro se enrojeció aunque no me saco la mirada de encima.

_Bueno quizás le pida que haga su trabajo, así dejare a todo el mundo conforme, a mi padre, a Takeda, a Yuko y al parecer a ti también_ me contesto casi gritando

La sola idea de verla entre los brazos de ese muchachito me daba escalofríos, me llenaba de desazón y siguió:

_Es evidente que solo te importa cumplir ordenes, y haces todo esto por compromiso, pero no te preocupes hoy mismo le pediré a "mi novio" que me haga el favorcito…._me contestó dándome la espalda en un intento de marchase, no se porque pero le corte el paso de inmediato.

_El autocontrol no es tu fuerte, deberías controlar mas tu temperamento_ le dije mientras ella trataba de esquivarme mientra yo evitaba que se fuera.

_Y… tu eres muy controlada ¿no?_ tiro irónicamente

_Esa será otra de tus lecciones, pero primero tienes que manejar tu temperamento_ le conteste quizás demasiado altanera. Me sorprendí de mi propia actuación, ya que siempre que la tenia cerca estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. En un momento su expresión se volvió risueña casi maliciosa y dijo:

_¿Entonces no te preocupará que haga un pequeño experimento ?_ trague saliva cuando ya no trato de evitarme y dio un paso hacia mi _Quiero comprobar una teoría.

No podía permitir que me dominara de esta forma, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí la presa y no la cazadora. Su mirada estaba extrañamente atrayente, el verde habitual de sus ojos se había oscurecido a un azul marino y sus cejas enmarcaban un expresión seria de ceño fruncido, las mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas, y su boca se me acercaba entreabierta, dulce… irresistible. Inclino su cabeza muy lentamente hacia el lado izquierdo sin sacarme la vista de encima, exponiendo la piel blanca de su cuello, y dio un paso mas hacia mi, aparto un poco el cabello que caía exponiendo aun mas su cuello y la ráfaga de su aroma me hizo temblar no sabia si era de ansia, de enojo o de deseo. Apreté los puños hasta el punto de lastimarme con mis propias uñas.

_¿Qué mierda te crees que estas haciendo Kuga?_ le dije en un susurro ahogado cargado de toda mi frustración y de toda mi necesidad

_Ya te dije que comprobando un teoría…._me contesto ignorando el peligro al que se exponía, tomo mi cabeza con ambas manos y atrayéndome hasta su cuello, fue completamente en vano resistirme a pesar de tener una fuerza física muy superior, con un leve esfuerzo de sus manos logro lo que quería y no pude oponerme en lo mas mínimo. Me obligo a hundir mi rostro en su cuello, cerré los ojos ante el inminente contacto de su piel , cuando llego todo giro en forma vertiginosa, su piel era tan tibia y mis labios tocaron la seda y la boca se me hizo agua. Tuve que tragar saliva. Me aferre con fuerza de sus hombros para no caer.

_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Fujino -san?_ el grito de Takeda me devolvió a la tierra en caída libre, me aleje dando dos pasos rápidos hacia atrás casi trastabillando, me sentí estúpida y en evidencia. Natsuki me miro con una mueca en el rostro

_¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Te estaba haciendo daño Natsuki-chan?_inquirió nuevamente el muchacho con puños apretados

Con una tranquilidad que contrastaba enormemente con mi nerviosismo, ella lo miro con una calma helada y le contesto:

_Solo era un experimento Takeda-kun, parte del entrenamiento nada mas que eso…_ y se alejo a paso lento de la habitación sin mirar hacia atrás dejando a Takeda absorto y a mi mas confusa de lo que estaba.

Asombrosamente me acostumbre mas rápido de lo que esperaba a mi vida junto a Shizuru, creí que todo esto iba a ser misterioso, traumático y hasta peligroso, pero mi estadía en la mansión fue sorprendentemente agradable. Enseguida me acople a la rutina de la casa, que no era muy diferente de la que tenia en mi antiguo hogar. La mansión era bastante grande, y me resultaba acogedora. Reito y Mikoto eran amables conmigo y estaban pendientes de las necesidades mías y las de Takeda. Por otro lado Shizuru, que se había hecho cargo de mi entrenamiento se mostraba mas distante que de costumbre, su trato para conmigo se había vuelto frío, y era evidente que muchas veces trataba de evitarme. Sin embargo, las horas que pasaba en su compañía me eran muy agradables y pasaban con rapidez. A pesar de su aparente indiferencia, a veces la descubría mirándome con una intensidad que me hacia temblar, era difícil de explicar pero veía en su rostro un anhelo, una necesidad que ocultaba inmediatamente cuando notaba que la observaba. Muchas veces la encontraba con la guardia baja y podíamos hablar mas abiertamente, hasta como amigas. En esos momentos me relajaba tanto que me olvidaba que ella era un vampiro, un ser sumamente peligroso y letal. Durante nuestros entrenamientos pude darme una idea de la potencia física de los de su raza. Era tan veloz, que en un movimiento podía desaparecer y aparecer justo al lado mío, la fuerza que poseía era descomunal, ni hablar de su agilidad pero todo lo hacia en forma grácil y femenina. Era estricta conmigo pero cuando me devolvía un golpe procuraba no dañarme. En muchas ocasiones me enfadaba con ella retándola a que pelee en serio. Ella solo me sonreía y simulaba luchar con mas fuerza. Siempre estaba bajo control siempre la veía calma, llegue al punto de pensar que era prácticamente imposible sacarla de sus casillas. Toda esta actitud me exasperaba, cuando mas controlada la veía mas me agitaba yo.

Takeda también se entrenaba pero era muy diferente a la instrucción que yo recibía. Mikoto-chan se había hecho cargo de el, cosa que me parecía muy interesante ya que la pequeña lo hacia pasar realmente mal, era muy exigente y en cierta forma muchísimo mas ruda que mi instructora. A diferencia de Shizuru, Mikoto disfrutaba mucho la lucha y no perdía oportunidad para retar a Takeda en los momentos mas inoportunos con el alegato de que debía estar siempre en guardia si su objetivo era protegerme.

Con el correr del tiempo mi relación con Shizuru había evolucionado, conversábamos y aunque siempre a la defensiva, a veces me regalaba una sonrisa sincera que me hacia querer ver mas y mas de ella. No dejaba de meditar acerca de la forma en que me hacia sentir, clara fue mi sorpresa cuando a Mikoto se le escapo el hecho que la habitación que yo ocupaba era la antigua de mi instructora

_Perdón, se me fue la lengua….._me dijo Mikoto apenada_ se supone que no debía contarte nada de esto, después de todo Shizuru-san simplemente se mudo a la habitación contigua….Ups¡_ volvió a taparse la boca con las manos _ Por favor, Natsuki-san no le digas nada… se enfadara conmigo….

Le asegure que su secreto estaba seguro… pero todo aquello me daba mucho que pensar, entonces solo nos separaba una puerta por las noches, ¿podría ser que de alguna forma Shizuru se sintiera atraída hacia mi?, ¿o simplemente hacia todo aquello para mantenerme vigilada?. Saber que estaba tan cerca me causaba una sensación ambigua de ansiedad y seguridad. No podía resistirlo. Tenia que saber…. Y un día sus palabras me sacaron de quicio, sentía que me arrojaba a los brazos de Takeda como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo, como fuese un paquete que le habían asignado, su indiferencia me dolía muchísimo, no podía tolerar que no le importara, que no ejerciera ningún efecto en ella. Lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero sabia que no me haría daño y la atraje hacia mi, y no se resistió, aunque supe que lo intento, tener al menos ese mínimo poder sobre ella me llenaba de euforia y quería ver hasta donde podía llegar. Todo lo tenia bajo control hasta que sentí sus labios helados en mi cuello, nunca el frío me quemo tanto, tan suave y tan tierno. Mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir presa de la excitación del momento y entendí que quería mas de ella….que ya no me podía escapar. Y llego Takeda y arruino todo. Le dije que era un experimento ….si lo era…..pero la única conclusión que había llegado era que necesitaba experimentar mas.

La noche llego, y me sentí extrañamente cohibida al saber que me separa solo unos pasos de ella. Ruidos imperseptibles me dieron la pauta que estaba justo detrás de esa puerta. ¿pero que diablos se proponía? Si quería hablar conmigo porque no simplemente atravesaba esa puerta y listo. Luego de estar en la cama durante un rato, clavé la vista en el borde inferior de la puerta que nos separa donde se vislumbraba a trasluz el ir y venir de sus pasos como un animal enjaulado. Salte de la cama y fui corriendo hasta la división, abriendo en gesto brusco el portal. Me la encontré justo ahí donde suponía, pocas veces la vi sorprendida y ese fue uno de esos momentos. No se esperaba para nada mi abrupta reacción. Me supe dueña de la situación algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía y aproveche mi oportunidad.

Me acerque nuevamente y dio un paso atrás, y nuevamente acorte nuestra distancia y hice el mismo movimiento de horas antes, tome su cabeza entre mis manos y la atraje a mi cuello…. Y todo se sintió simplemente perfecto.

_¿Qué me haces…..que me estas haciendo….?_ me dijo con su boca pegada a mi cuello con tanto dolor en su voz que en vez de soltarla la aprisione mas hacia mi

_No se ….solo quería estar cerca_ le confesé

_No tienes ni idea de lo que haces… de lo que me haces_ me dijo dolida

_¿Te lastimo de alguna manera?_le pregunte apartándola para verle el rostro, que ocultaba con la cabeza gacha mientras se cubría con su castaño cabello _ ¿Si te hago daño, porque no te alejas de mi?_

Silencio

_¿Acaso es por tu deber con tu maestra? ¿ Es por la promesa que le hiciste?_ le dije en un susurro

_No es eso, simplemente no puedo estar lejos de ti ….aunque quiera alejarme no puedo_ parecía batallar consigo misma

Quería poner fin a aquello que le causaba tanta angustia, no toleraba verla así… tan indefensa. Le tome el rostro entre las manos y me conmovió tanto su mirada castaña casi miel, que sin quererlo se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, podía ver su dolor a flor de piel.

_Perdóname por hacer esto…..necesito solo un poco…._me dijo en un arrullo y acorto la distancia que había entre nosotras…por un momento pensé que quería beber de mi sangre… y la dejaría si eso le traía algo de paz… un segundo antes de que sus labios tocaran los míos, un destello de su mirada me aclaro que no necesitaba mi sangre….sino algo mas. Al principio fue sorpresa pura, di un respingo al sentir su boca fría sobre la mía, no cerré los ojos y la mire tan compenetrada, tan tierna que las lagrimas que me borraban la mirada momentos antes cayeron libremente y la intensidad del momento me obligo a abrazarla para no caerme, al principio solo fue un rose luego al profundizar el beso cerré al fin mis ojos para solo dedicarme a sentir, sus labios dejaron de ser fríos, ahora eran húmedos, calidos y suaves, apenas entreabiertos, el gusto de esa boca era simplemente exquisito, no podía y no me quería despegar y comenzó la combustión en mi cuerpo, reconocí el deseo empezó como un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago y hizo explosión como una supernova ha cada rincón, cuando sentí su lengua invadir tímidamente mi boca, di un suspiro tan profundo que creí que todo el aire de mis pulmones se iría con el. Nunca había sentido este deseo, esta necesidad de fusionarme con alguien, de tocar, de besar y de sentir. Y aun con el néctar de su saliva en mi boca me aparto sosteniéndome.

_No tienes ni idea de lo que haces….._me dijo agitada con los ojos cerrados

_Se muy bien lo que hago _le dije acercandome tratando de unir nuestras bocas nuevamente pero dio un paso atrás como si yo la quemara

_¡Basta de juegos!….¿Qué te propones? Para estas cosas esta Takeda…¡yo no soy tu experimento, ni tu juguete¡_ me grito mirándome ahora con ojos rojos.

_¿Eso quieres? …. ¿que vaya con Takeda para que el me haga suya?…..ahora mismo voy si eso te hace feliz_ le dije molesta y despechada yendo hacia la puerta. No paso ni un segundo donde me intercepto el paso y dubitativa volvió a unir su boca con la mía pero esta vez mas posesiva e intensa.

_No me importa si soy un experimento….._me dijo arrepentida y suplicante entre besos dulces _ Y me muero si el te toca un pelo… te quiero para mi sola.

Como llegar a entender en el extraño hechizo en el que me encontraba, lo único que sabia que entre sus brazos era el único lugar donde quería estar. Y la idea de pertenecerle me llenaba de euforia.

_Entonces no me dejes ir, no me ignores, no seas fría conmigo_le dije sosteniéndole el rostro hermoso entre mis manos.

_Yo haré lo que tu deseas, estoy aquí para cuidarte y quererte_ me contesto sincera

Y esta vez la atraje yo, los besos eran cada vez mas dulces y mas profundos, la sensación de la ternura con el deseo me arrebataban. Tanto calor, y me fui desprendiendo de mis ropas ante la mirada atónita pero llena de deseo de Shizuru, en cada prenda que perdía me sentía mas y mas audaz. Cuando solo quede en ropa interior… permaneció mirándome quieta con esos intensos ojos rubis.

_Nunca vi nada tan hermoso como tu_ murmuro estática

_Yo también quiero mirarte_ le dije tratando desvestirla, ella simplemente se dejaba hacer. Sin dejar de obserbarme, pero al fin me tomo la mano y me guío hacia la cama que había en mi habitación.

Recostándome y ella sobre mi, disfrute del peso de su cuerpo, delgado pero fuerte y suave, se quito la parte de arriba de su ropa interior y dejo ante mi unos senos bellisimos me transporte con su firmeza, sus aureolas de un rosa tenue, y los pezones en punta desafiandome. Trague saliva todo esto era demasiado intenso, y no podía ignorar el doloroso cosquilleo de mi entrepierna. Nos miramos por instantes eternos y supe que no podría alejarme de ella nunca mas, que solo contemplarla mirándome con esa calidez me hacia feliz. Se sentó por un momento hacia un costado y me recorrio con el dedo indice la frente, la punta de la nariz, los labios, el menton el cuello y llego al canal entre mis senos, que comparados con los de mi compañera eran pequeños. Sabia que buscaba mi aprobacion, se la veía tímida, cosa que alimentaba aun mas mi audacia y con un gesto rapido me descice del sostén. La observe cerrar los ojos y dar un suspiro profundo para volver a su recorrido original con su dedo indice. Para ese momento mi piel estaba hipersensible al mas leve contacto, y cada poro pendiente de su tacto. Su dedo recorrio mi pecho lentamente, desde el costado hasta acercarse peligrosamente a la punta, no puede evitar la reaccion de mis pezones ante la estimulación y se irguieron dolorosamente. Se formo en su cara una sonrisa tan sensual que creí derretirme. Pero nada me preparo para cuando luego de besarme en los labios su boca hizo exactamente el mismo camino que su índice en mi cuerpo. Cuando estuvo en mi torso, y poso sus labios en mi pecho gemí profundamente, y a la vez libere toda la tension que la espera por su contacto había provocado. Su lengua se sentía fría en contraste al calor de mi piel, lamió mis pezones lentamente primero uno y luego el otro, y luego comenzo un lenta y cadenciosa succion, con cada una de sus caricias quise mas, mis gemidos la alentaban y lo único que podía hacer era cerrar fuertemente los ojos porque si la veía hacerme todo aquello perdería el control, y fue cuando comenzó a darme pequeños mordiscos ¡que doloroso placer!. Se detuvo un momento, y abrí los ojos buscandola, ¡ por dios! ¡Tenia que ser delito verse así de sensual!, sonrosada, los labios hinchados y entreabiertos. Su dedo índice bajo por mi vientre, el ombligo y se detuvo en el comienzo del elástico de la ultima prenda que me cubría. Me acaricio por sobre la fina tela, y tuve que cubrirme el rostro con los brazos cuando supe que con sus delgados dedos había descubierto mi humedad traspasar los limites de la tela. Me sentía empapada y expuesta, mi cuerpo me delataba con ese lenguaje silencioso.

_Estas tan húmeda y tu aroma es delicioso_ sus palabras fueron casi un ronroneo ejerciendo mas presión con sus manos en mi sexo.

_Por favor…no digas esas cosas…yo no se porque me haces sentir así, ni entiendo que me esta pasando_ aun tapandome el rostro con mis antebrazos y presa de una súbita oleada de timidez.

_Mirame Natsuki….._me dijo suavemente yo simplemente negaba con la cabeza_ Mírame…_repitió con dulzura esta vez tomandome de los brazos y apartándolos de mi rostro….y si la observe en todo su esplendor…y recordé a la Shizuru de mis sueños, la que a veces me visitaba por las noches….esta era aun mejor….mas terrenal, mas sexy y sin ropas. Ella me sostuvo con los brazos hacia atrás, y sin querer dejo al alcance de mi boca esos senos redondos y llenos. Y no me resisti, los tome en mi boca como un bebe hambriento fui hasta brusca con ellos en mi desesperación, y mi entrepierna se derritió mas aún. Su reaccion fue tan eroticamente escandalosa, dio unos pequeños gritos controlados y me soltó de inmediato, aproveche ese movimiento para tomarla de las caderas y unirla con las mías, aun a través de la tela pude sentir el calor atravesando todo, y la perfección con la que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío, solté sus pechos y me adueñe de su boca ella me esperaba deseosa. Sucione su labio inferior mientras ella hacia lo mismo con el superior mío, gimoteando y respirando ruidosamente. Nadie nunca me había besado así, con esa candencia, con esa necesidad. Y mis manos tuvieron vida propia, le acaricie la espalda, mis dedos vagaban por los costados de su cuerpo eso parecia gustarle mucho porque cuando lo hacia respiraba mas ruidosamente, le acaricie eso hermosos senos, y me atreví hacer lo que ella me había hecho el día que la encontré en el invernadero, con mano firme la tome por su pecho izquierdo y tome su pezón erecto entre el índice y el pulgar, y tironee de el, nunca pensé que pudiera encontrar un acto así tan increíblemente erotico.

_Me torturas tan rico Natsuki_ dijo tragando saliva_ y se incorporo para deshacerse de la ultima prenda que me impedía admirarla completamente. Y la vi aun en la penumbra de la habitacion; tan gloriosamente desnuda. Mi propia venus privada. Y se acerco nuevamente y con mirada suplicante asentí cuando ella misma también retiro el ultimo trozo de tela que me cubría.

_Ven aquí, quiero sentirte_le rogué tendiendo mi mano y ella nuevamente estuvo sobre mi pero esta vez completamente desnudas, acopladas la una con la otra. Su pecho contra el mío, nuestros abdómenes juntos, nuestras piernas entrelazadas, nuestros sexos….como nuestras bocas unidas en un beso lujurioso, húmedo y secreto. Y instintivamente moví mis caderas y la sentí en cada rincón, y quise mas y ella me acompaño. Al principio fue lento, y luego nuestras caderas se unían en movimientos mas profundos y rápidos. Ella se incorporo apenas sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos, y nuevamente sus pechos estaban en mi boca, mientras la tomaba de las caderas acompasando nuestra danza erotica. Y no paso mucho tiempo, aunque yo hubiese deseado que fueran siglos, la urgencia de fusinarme con ella fue extrema y algo crecia tan fuerte en mi interior que sabia que no podria contenerlo por mucho tiempo. Shizuru destilaba aun mas miel de su sexo, y al sentir su gemido profundo su cuerpo en tension, sus labios apretados no pude mas que deslumbrarme y aumentar mas el ritmo y de pronto todo estallo en una sensación que no pude controlar todo era luz y placer y contuve un grito mordiendo su pecho, mientras las lagrimas llenaban mis ojos nuevamente como si mi cuerpo no pudiese contener todas esas sensaciones juntas. Tan intenso….Tan fuera de este mundo.

Y como una pluma que vuela en vaivén con el viento fui llegando al suelo de a poco. Abrí los ojos y mire a un costado y allí estabas, exhausta bocabajo y tan sensual como te recordaba, tus ojos que ahora eran miel me obserbaban tan llenos de emociones y de preguntas. Y de pronto sentí miedo de lo que me hacías sentir, de lo que habíamos hecho, de cómo habíamos llegado tan lejos, me atemorizaba lo que tu simple presencia me despertaba. No me entendía a mi misma y la forma en la que había actuado. Abrutamente me levante sin mirarte siquiera.

_Lo siento Shizuru….esto nunca debió pasar_ Te dije huyendo.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Interrogándome**

Detrás de tu puerta di cientos de vueltas, que estados de ánimos mas extraños me provocabas…. ¿qué diablos te proponias al tentarme de esa forma? Acercándome a tu cuello blanco, ¿no sabias acaso que podia matarte de una sola mordida?, ¿qué querias realmente? Meterte en la jaula del tigre para ver si podias domarlo…si podias doblegar a la fiera con tu dulzura salvaje, y reducirla a un simple gatito. O quizas buscabas ver cuantoç autocontrol realmente poseia sobre mi misma. Cuanto podía aguantar la tentacion. ¿Pero sabes que? Soy un fracaso….no puedo contenerme por mas que quiero…tienes en tus dedos unos hilos muy finos que mueves a tu antojo y sin darte cuenta me tienes a tus pies, buscando migajas de tu cariño. ¡Pero que patética soy! Al menos antes de conocerte me sentia orgullosa y comoda por la libertad que implicaba saberme fuerte e inmortal. Pero después de ti todo ese orgullo se hizo añicos para ser simplemente tu sombra y moverme a tu lado pero sin molestarte sin exigirte nada a cambio. Hubiera sido feliz solo estando cerca…. ¡pero no… tus tenias que experimentar! Tenias que llevarme al límite. Tenias que poner a prueba mi temperamento. ¿No sabes lo débil que soy a la tentacion ante tu presencia? Pero dime porque, si hasta ahora todo iba mas o menos por su carril, crei ingenuamente que podria hacer el papel de tu amiga, de tu mentora. Pero para que engañarme si lo único que deseaba era abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir, y también estaban esos pensamientos pecaminosos que mantube a raya por un tiempo, pero que últimamente dejaba aflorar mas a mi ser conciente. No solo te imaginaba cuidantote o protegiéndote como un ser divino. Te imaginaba lujuriosa y descubriéndote en la mas secreta de tus intimidades. Y eso era completamente ajeno a mi persona, porque nunca había sentido ni deseo y mucho menos lujuria. Para un vampiro el mayor placer era la sangre. Pero para mi el éxtasis eras tu. Acosada por mis fantacias que al principio variaban en darte pequeños besos castos para luego transformarse en ardientes y necesitados. Y empencé a encontrar en tu cuerpo motivos para perturbarme, me autocensuraba por los tórridos de mis pensamientos, pero no dejaba de imaginarte desnuda y sonrosada. Y hubo noches que mientras te escuchaba al otro lado de esta maldita puerta y mientras dormias, me imagine haciendo contigo todas aquellos actos voluptuosos que había leído en mis libros, pero que recién ahora que te conocia tenían al fin un significado. La palabra sexo era antes algo hueco que según mi parecer hacían los humanos para satisfacer una necesidad tan básica como el hambre o el dormir. Instinto. Pero la simple idea de que en algún momento tubieramos algo similar al sexo, ahora le daba tanta importancia que me hacían pensar en aquel acto como algo sublime y sagrado, casi mágico. Porque en realidad yo no quería tener sexo contigo, lo que más anhelaba era hacerte el amor sin restricción. Pero por supuesto, todo eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad, hasta el día que aun sumida en mis pensamientos tu misma abriste ese portal que nos separaba. Tu mirada clara y decidida, me atrajo como siempre y nuevamente me tomaste y me acercaste a tu cuello, todo era subreal y nevuloso. Y no pude mas que confesarte que no podía estar alejada de ti demasiado tiempo, y tu boca inmensamente dulce me llamo, y necesite probarte solo uno poco….aunque sea un roce…minimo. Se que creías que mi sed por ti era de sangre….en parte si….pero no era solo eso quería beber de ti todo lo que destilaras. Y si, te bese. Te sorprendi y temí tanto tu rechazo….pero respondiste sutil al comienzo y la sorpresa se adueño de mi cuando me abrazaste. Todo aquello que crei que era suave no tenia ni comparación con la dulzura de tu boca, y te paladee como el mas sutil de los bocados…tan exquisita eras, respiraste profundamente. Y todos los sentimientos que me provocabas se agolpaban en mi pecho uno tras uno. La ponzoña de no saber a que estabas jugando me obligo a apartarte. Controlaba mi fuerza constantemente al estar a tu lado pero por tu mirada de angustia creí haberte lastimado…..

_No tienes idea de lo que haces….._te dije tratando de sonar amenazante pero evidentemente no tuve el efecto deseado…..trate estupidamente de alejarte con frases hirientes a los brazos de Takeda al menos así podría acomodarme un poco mas y ganar espacio….pero lo único que logre es que el ardor de los celos me volviera aun mas vulnerable y me di cuenta que ya nada me importaba ni siquiera mi propio orgullo….si me querías a tu lado. Ya no habia vuelta atrás, estaba todo mas allá de mi voluntad y la unica que prodia alejarme de ti eras tu misma, así que deje todo atrás y casi suplicante evite que te fueras.

_No me importa si soy tu experimento….._te dije entre besos y de verdad ya no me importara si podia intoxicarme con tu piel cuando tu me dejaras. Des pues de todo mi fuerza de voluntad se fue por el escusado con un solo roce de tu boca. Haria lo que me pidieras, seria lo que quieras, te amaria a tu manera solo dime que quieres de mi …..y lo hare. Aparentemente mi fingida frialdad habían hecho mella y así me lo hiciste saber….y estuve a punto de confesarte todo. Pero más que nada que te amaba profundamente. Pero volviste a besarme esta vez con un deseo que desconocía, intenso y lujuriosos y no pude más que responder. Y si ya nada me importo, verte solo para mí…

No sabria decir quien fue la que sedujo a quien, supongo que fue algo mutuo. Tengo flashes de recuerdos: tus labios, tu mirada mientras te despojabas de la ropa, esa ternura y reveldia que asomaba por cada uno de tus poros. De esos rincones de tu cuerpo que sabia que nadie antes habia tocado y sentido en la forma en que yo lo hice. Y de ese aroma profundo y dulzon que me llamaba a hacerte mia, a sacar lo mas instintivo de mi ser, y buscarte para unir nuestros cuerpos. Nunca sentí a nadie tan cerca ni fisica ni emocionalmente, fue la mejor noche de mi vida….mis sentidos completamente agudizados se centrados en tu cuerpo desnudo, en cada una de tus curvas, tu respiración, tus senos erectos, tu sexo…..anhelante, humedo, delicioso, prohibido pero a mi alcance….. Fue perfecto y pense ilusamente que el sentirte de esta manera saciaría algo de la necesidad que siento por ti desde el momento en que te cruzaste en mi camino, pero no fue así….y luego de la tormenta exhausta por las emociones desvordadas pero deseosa de mas te mire como nunca vi a nadie, despojada de todo recato, tu respiracion aun era agitada y tu pecho desnudo comenzaba a encontrar un nuevo ritmo, tus labios llenos y enrojecidos de tanto beso. El sudor perlaba tu frente y tenias las mejillas sonrosadas, tus manos aun no estaban relajadas y sostenían con fuerza las sabanas y tus piernas sedosas apenas abiertas victimas del placer. Giraste para mirarme, nunca te vi mas bella, por un momento casi sonreíste y sentí ese brillo en tu mirar pero inmediatamente tu semblante cambio, dudaste un segundo y te incorporaste rapidamente cubriendote el cuerpo con las sabanas como si en ese fútil acto borraras y ocultaras lo que ya conocía de ti. Y luego me lastimaste como nunca nadie pudo hacerlo y sin ni siquiera tocarme, con simples palabras.

_Lo siento Shizuru….esto nunca debió pasar_ me dijiste sin ni siquiera mirarme y huyendo despavorida y torpe como si mi presencia te ofendiera.

.

En esa cama que de torrida paso a helada me quede inmóvil, viendote marchar dando un portazo. Y en un segundo el mundo cayó sobre mi, pase de estar en el sueño más idílico a la pesadilla que suma todos los miedos y horrores. No podía mas que sentirme usada y desechada. ¿Cómo alguien puede comportarse tan apasionadamente y al minuto ser completamente fria? No sabia muy bien a que estabas jugando, darme a probar la miel mas dulce para después quitármela y dejarme a pan y agua… ni siquiera eso. Me incorpore apenas….quizas debia alcanzarte y confrortarte pero tu reacción dejo una herida muy profunda en mi orgullo. No crei haberte obligado a nada, y en cierta medida sentía que estabas mucho mas segura que yo cuando rompimos la barrera que nos separaba. Podía jurar que también lo habías deseado. Pero evidentemente estaba completamente equivocada. Despojada de mi dignidad, y sin ninguna certeza acerca de tus sentimientos. Pero todo me indicaba que como dijiste en su momento solo querias experimentar, jugar un poco. El problema básico es que para mi todo esto no era un juego, yo iba muy en serio. Y fue así que sin inmutarme estuve creo yo horas en tu cama, aun complaciéndome con el aroma que había dejado tu olor en mi piel y en las sabanas, creí que volverias y me explicarías, que me dejarías amarte, pero cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar, mi desilusión se convirtió en resignacion, algo de mi pisada dignidad me quedaba. Y decidí que no volvería a sucumbir ante ti. Haria como si nada hubiese pasado porque era claro que nada te significaba. Me incorpore y aspire una vez mas nuestro olor mezclado en las sabanas, al menos tendría el recuerdo que una vez al menos fuiste mía. Y aunque lo ignoraras nadie borraría eso. Pero no podia vivir de algo que no quisieras ofrecer. Así que para mi nada paso. Me repeti una y otra vez incorporándome, dejando la habitacion.

Trate de evitarla todos aquellos dias, aunque mis sentidos estaban tan unidos a sus movimientos que a veces aunque estuvieramos separadas por varias paredes percibia sus pasos. En la escuela me mantuve encerrada en la sala de consejo, atendiendo los millones de asuntos que me reclamaban, y aunque a lo lejos estaba muy pendiente de su seguridad, le pedí a Reito que se hiciera cargo de su instrucción y la cuidara en mi lugar. Claro que no dudo en interrogarme acerca de mi cambio de actitud, y aunque en esos momentos necesitaba desahogarme, mi tristeza me forzaba a callar. Me escabullí de su mirada curiosa diciendo que necesitaba concentrarme un poco en mi propia formación. Pero nunca deje de cuidar a Natsuki. Me di cuenta que también trataba de no confrontarme. Se que se sorprendió cuando Reito siguió con su instrucción pero tampoco hizo demasiadas preguntas, se la veía mas silenciosa que lo habitual. En la escuela algo distraida, y siempre alerta creo que en el fondo sabia que la vigilaba pero aun lo limitado de sus poderes le impedían percibirme en la distancia. Por las noches pasaba muy poco tiempo en mi habitacion, me era casi intolerante sentirla tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo. Me la pasaba rondando el pequeño bosque que colindaba la mansion. Me entrenaba a mi manera, trataba de ser mas rápida, mas agil, mas perceptiva a todo, pero indefectiblemente cuando las ultimas horas de la noche llegaban volvía sigilosa al cuarto contiguo al suya, y su aroma me la recordaban desnuda, deseable, húmeda completamente entregada a mi placer. Pero algo definitivamente habia cambiado. Aun observándola desde lejos pude darme cuenta que era mucho mas amigable con Takeda, quizas eran cosas mias pero le sonreía mas, se le acercaba mas, quizas mis celos enfermos me hacían ver cosas, pero podia jurar que hasta le coqueteaba. El muchacho no perdia estas oportunidades y hacia además todo lo posible para que estuvieran aun mas perseguia aun mas que antes. Toda esta situación me revolvía los nervios y me mantenía malsanamente inquieta. Verlo apenas cerca de ti hacia que agudizara mi exploración de todo lo que te rodeaba, media la distancia que los separaba y contaba las veces que con algún pretexto tenian contacto fisico por mínimo que sea. Sabía que no podía evitarte por mucho tiempo. Pero indefectiblemente lo inevitable ocurrio y en la forma que nunca hubiese desado. Habian pasado 2 semanas desde nuestro encuentro y desde que nos evitabamos mutuamente. Fue un día en que baje la guardia y por un momento olvide percibirla para no cruzarnos. Era de noche, y la lluvia arrasaba con todo, los truenos hacían retumbar las paredes de cristal del invernadero, y el olor a tierra humeda invadia todo. Me fascinaba ver llover y sobre todo caminar bajo la tempestad que parecía avecinarse, cuando me disponía a salir, casi choco con Takeda y justo un paso mas atrás estaba mi Natsuki. No me esperaba un encuentro asi y un relámpago ilumino sus ojos azules que se clavaron en los mios. Di un paso atrás, tenia que controlarme, ser fria, indiferente. Pero como borrar la noche más hermosa de mi vida. No podía mirarla sin recordarla entre mis brazos. Pero me arme de mi coraza mas dura.

_Buenas noches, Takeda kun…..Kuga-san_dije con la mayor enteresa posible, siendo cortésmente fría.

_Hola Fujino-san, ¿Dónde has estado estas semanas que no te hemos visto_me pregunto curioso el muchacho pero ella solo inclino la cabeza.

_Atendiendo asuntos de mi maestra, lamento no haberles dado la atención que se merecen, en fin, llevo un poco de prisa me encantaría seguir conversando pero me esperan_ menti descaradamente mirando a Natsuki de reojo que me obserbaba con la mandíbula tensa, fue cuándo me percate que Takeda la llevaba de la mano, pude notar un leve movimiento de Natsuki tratando de zafarse de esa mano masculina pero el la aferro aun mas y ella dejo de luchar. Se sonrojo profundamente cuando clave mis ojos de esas manos entrelazadas a su rostro. Y la furia consumio todo. Tuve que salir de ahí mis ojos me ardian, y pude oir un zumbido profundo en mis oidos, y un frío helado recorrió mi columna vertebral, así eran las cosas. Yo estaba de más y no podria hacer ni decir nada para cambiarlo. Mientras me alejaba, antes de perder los estribos, percibí su mirada taladrandome la espalda. La ignore completamente esa era la única manera de escapar y no ser vulnerable ante lo que mas me debilitaba. Hui posesa con el único deseo de olvidar y dejar de sentir atravese la casa con una velocidad vertiginosa, salte el muro que nos separaba del bosque colindante y me desplacé entre el follaje mientas la tormenta arrasaba todo y caía la lluvia copiosa, yo solo buscaba liberarme de mis fantasmas, nose cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero libere mi frustración con pequeñas presas de las que me alimente, y aunque les di una muerte rápida y poco dolorosa, fui cruel con lo que quedaba de sus cuerpos. Desgarraba su carne con mis dientes afilados. Y bebiendo mientras lloraba mi frustración.

_Yo no te enseñe esos modales a la hora de la comida_ me dijo la voz de mi maestra a mis espaldas, había vuelto. Pero su expresión cambio al instante a verme con ojos llorosos._ No se que te tiene asi, aunque puedo imaginarmelo, pero no dejes que te agobien, sea lo que sea pasara_ murmuro mientras me acariciaba la cabeza en forma maternal.

_Siento que me hayas tenido que ver asi Yuko-sama_ conteste enjugandome los ojos y recobrando mi compostura.

_Sabes que los mortales son bastante complicados….actúan como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo cuando en realidad tienen muy poco, se preocupan por sus prejuicios, su posición social, sus bienes materiales y cuando al fin logran alcanzar sus metas se les acaba el tiempo y mueren._ dijo Yuko reflexiva y continuo_ Son pocos los que valoran las cosas importantes aquello que los hace diferentes del resto de los animales, aquello que justamente los hace humanos, la capacidad de amar sobre todas las cosas. Mi querida Shizuru si deseas a algún humano espero que se trate de un ser reflexivo y con el don del amor.

Me quede sin palabras, me pregunte si Natsuki seria ese tipo raro de humano capaz de amar sobre todas las cosas, por lo que me había demostrado era evidente que no y eso me lleno de tristeza.

_No quiero angustiarte, pero es mejor que dejemos esta charla para otro momento, tengo que hablar contigo._ me dijo seriamente a lo que yo tambien deje de lado mi actitud apesadumbrada

-_¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de nuestra pequeña cazadora?_me pregunto mientras la lluvia caía sobre ambas y yo limpiaba los restos sanguíneos de mi boca

_Esta yendo mas rápido de lo que podía suponer, pero aun falta ….tu ya sabes ¿Cómo ha ido con el consejo?_pregunte tratando de desviar el tema a otra cosa que no fuera esa niña

_El consejo esta particularmente agradecido por la ayuda que hemos brindado para la formación de la nueva cazadora, aunque les preocupa que aun no haya despertado. Pero la noticia mas interesante que te traigo es que quizas tengamos alguna pista del vampiro que te convirtió. Por alguna razon detecte su aura, muy similar a la tuya, muy cerca del consejo y luego la segui hasta aquí._ dijo mirando los alrededores

_ ¿Quieres decir que se encuentra cerca de la mansion?_ le dije sorprendida y apretando los puños_ ¿Pero porque me busca después de tantos años y decide mostrarse y justo aquí?

_Quizas mi intuición me falle, pero no me parece que este interesado en ti, creo que tiene algo que ver con la cazadora_ me dijo Yuko muy seria

El simple hecho de pensar que Natsuki pudiera estar en peligro me puso en alerta maxima, sin mediar palabra me incorpore, y corrí como nunca hacia la masion, rogando que la intuición de Yuko fallase al menos por esta vez.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
